


Godric and Esme

by Shelly18Hudson



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Inspired by True Blood (TV), Memory Loss, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly18Hudson/pseuds/Shelly18Hudson
Summary: My fan fiction about Godric set pre season one. Godric finds a lost child and brings her into his life, most around him question his choice as the vampires begin to reveal themselves to humans.
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, Godric/Eric Northman, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Godric in the show and wished there was more about him. This is my random thoughts and ideas put together in this story. Hope you all enjoy. editing as I go, may not catch everything.

Esme looked up from the puzzle her mother and her were doing on the kitchen table. Her father was in his study in the basement, there was a loud knock at the door. Her mother looked very worried. 

“Stay here; I will go get your father.” She said to her frightened daughter. As her mother left Esme slowly walked to the door.

Opening it she saw five men, a tall skinny one wearing a cowboy hat stood out the most to her. The other four were more menacing looking but they were all in a strange way beautiful. 

“Good evening young lady.” The cowboy spoke. “I am here to see your father, could we come in?”

Esme looked up at the man, she knew that it wasn’t right to invite strangers into her home but they were so friendly and they knew her father. “Okay.” She said, 

“Why thank you.” The cowboy stepped in and took Esme’s hand. “How old are you kid?”

She smiled. “Five, almost six.” Then her parents came up from the basement. As soon as they laid eyes on the visitors their faces went pale. 

“Get away from our daughter!” Esme’s mother screamed. Within seconds the cowboy let go of the little girl's hand and grabbed Esme’s mother's throat. 

The other four surrounded her father. All Esme saw was red. She ran, ran out of the house and into the woods.

Only stopping when she reached the creek, looking back to find no one behind. Her parents were dead. They were her only family. Esme looked north and saw in the distance a huge mansion on the top of a rocky hill. The lights were on and music loud. Maybe they could save her from the scary vampires. Hoping she had enough strength to make it, Esme began walking.

***

Esme woke up realizing that she had fainted. How long she was out for was unknown. The sun was high in the sky and clearly the vampires couldn’t hurt her now. Her stomach hurt, it had been at least a day since she ate. 

The mansion had food. It had to. She kept walking for the rest of the day. As she walked she grew weaker and weaker. When she reached the mansion it was dusk.

Knocking on the door was useless. After waiting for what seemed like forever Esme noticed a small window was open leading into what looked to be the basement. 

Climbing down carefully she landed on a huge wooden table, pushed against the wall with four chairs. Then Esme saw something that made her smile. In the corner of the room were two stoves and three fridges. This basement was a huge kitchen.

Opening the fridge Esme didn’t find food, there were just bottles of what looked to be blood. That’s when she screamed. 


	2. Esme and Godric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme finds out more about the murder of her parents and Godric and Eric come to a decision about the little girl.

Turning around Esme realized she was no longer alone. A tall, thin man with long blonde hair was staring down at her. “Hello there, tiny human.” His voice was kind enough but there was a mocking tone to it. 

“Hello.” Esme pulled back her tangled long brown hair. Her big brown eyes looked into this man’s light blue. 

Without warning this man grabbed her arm and dragged her from room to room. It was so fast she needed to run. He then pushed her to the ground. 

It was cold. The floor was a rocky tile; the room was empty except for the boy sitting at a white modern thrown in the center. There were no windows. 

The boy looked as surprised as Esme did; he then turned to the man behind her. “What is this Eric?” His tone was quiet and soft. 

“I found it in your basement Godric, it was in the fridge.” He snarled at her. Esme began to cry. 

Godric leaned down in his chair. “Are you hungry child?” He asked. Esme nodded. “What happened to you, why are you covered in blood?” He had a slight European accent. 

Esme stopped crying and looked down at her arms and legs. She was covered in her parents’ blood. “My…Parents died. Killed by…vampires.” She sobbed. 

She rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes. When she looked up again Godric was sitting right in front of her. She backed up imminently; there was nothing to hide under so she backed up until she sat at the opposite end of the room.

“Eric, leave us. Get some food for the child. I will clean her up.” Eric nodded and was gone in a blink. He then stood up and walked slowly up to her the knelt down so they were at eye level. “What is your name?” He asked softly.

“Esme Patterson.” She then looked closer at him. He wore a white T-shirt and white dress pants. He had a tattoo that looked like thorns around his neck. “Are you a vampire?” 

He smiled a bit. “Yes. Does that frighten you?” Esme nodded and began to shiver. “You don’t have to be. Come with me.” His voice turned from soft to hypnotizing.

As Esme walked through the house she looked all around, there were huge paintings that were so big they covered most of the walls. A spiral staircase led to a long hallway. The color of the wall was light blue. The second door was the washroom; Godric then took her hand and led her to the edge of the bathtub. 

Letting the water run Godric grabbed a facecloth. He wet it and began wiping her face, then running it through her hair.

“Is there blood in my hair?” Esme asked. She felt broken. “My mommy told me not to answer the door. It is my fault.” 

Godric continued to clean the blood off as he spoke. “It is not your fault. You are a child; do you remember what these vampires looked like?”

Esme closed her eyes and tried to think. All she saw was blood, all she heard was screaming. “No!” She cried and began to shake. “Please don’t send me back!” 

Godric dropped the cloth in the tub, he pulled her close. Rocking her gently. “I think I may keep you.” He said, as if he were speaking a thought aloud. When she stopped shaking Godric gently put her down. 

“Is the blood gone?” Esme asked. Godric nodded. “I want my mommy and daddy.” She whispered into his ear.

“I know child. Relax. I will protect you, come now let’s get you some food.” He towed her down the stairs. There was a kitchen on the main floor too. Eric stood in the middle pulling a pot off the stove. He poured in a bowl and placed it on the counter. 

“There. I made  **_it,_ ** some oatmeal.” He glared at her, she tried to hide behind Godric but he picked her up and placed her on a stool next to the counter. 

“Her name is Esme. Please be nice Eric, the poor little girl is scared half to death.” 

“Yes Godric.” Eric answered automatically. “You are not thinking of keeping it-her.” He asked. 

Godric crossed the room slowly and pulled a spoon out of the drawer and handed it to Esme. “I am.” He said simply. “After she eats I am going to find out who those vampires were. After Esme tells me I can find them and make judgments.” 

Esme’s face went pale. “But I don’t remember. Honestly.” Her hands trembled a little.

Godric leaned on the counter and reached over and stroked her hair. “You remember more than you know. Just focus on eating, after I will show you where you can sleep.” 

After she finished he carried her back up the stairs but they went into the fifth door. There was a large double bed, two night stands and a huge oak dresser. The sheets felt like silk. Godric tucked her in and turned the light off but sat at the end of the bed.

Esme pulled the blanket up around her. “Godric?” She asked. She had never spoken a vampires name before. He looked up, and moved a little closer. “How…how old are you?”

“I am over two thousand years old. How old are you?” He smiled down at her.

“I am five. You don’t look that old.” She said looking at him with fascination. 

He laughed. “I was only sixteen when I was turned. Now I need you to relax.” Reaching over he tilted her head up so their eyes met. “Tell me what you remember about the vampires?”

“There were five” She said in a trance. “One had a white cowboy hat with a checkered shirt. The other was tall with tattoos on his arms and no hair. I ran after that.” 

“Alright, get some sleep. I will be downstairs, just call if you need anything.” He kissed her forehead and vanished.

Esme yawned as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

***

Suddenly she was awakened by shouting. Eric was shouting at someone. Esme climbed out of bed, on the end of the bed were a fresh set of pajamas. They were a little big for her but she slipped them on and ran down the stairs. 

A woman with glasses was standing at the door with a large binder and briefcase. “Let me talk to Esme Patterson. I am from social services. I have the legal right to take this child. For God sake her parents’ funeral is tomorrow night!”

Suddenly Godric appeared beside Eric. “What is the meaning of this?” He asked in a stern voice.

“I am here to take Esme. There is a foster home in town that will take her until she gets adopted.” The woman looked up the stairs and spotted her. “Come here Esme, we are leaving.” 

Esme came down the stairs and started to leave when Eric put a hand on her shoulder. “Let Godric handle this.” He whispered in her ear.

Godric looked at Esme, then at the woman. “I am adopting this child; you will be back tomorrow after sunset with all the papers needed. Leave us in peace.” 

Esme looked in disbelief as the woman left. This stranger was going to adopt her. She couldn’t believe a vampire could be this nice. Godric then turn and looked at Esme. “Do you want to go to the funeral?” He asked in a gentle voice.

“No. Why did the vampires do this?” She asked. Both men looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

“Maybe they were up to something, do you know if they did anything anti vampire?” Eric asked in a serious tone. He crossed his arms as he looked down at her condescendingly. 

Esme took a step back. “I…I don’t know.” She said finally. “They weren’t bad people...” She felt as if she could cry at any second. 

Godric did as well. He stepped forward and picked her up in his arms. “Don’t cry. You are Godric’s girl now. So no more crying.” He cradled her there for a few minutes before putting her down. “You slept for a whole day. You must be hungry. I have some business to do; I will be gone for a few hours. I have arranged for someone to come and look after you.” 

It was as if on cue but there was a knock on the door. A young woman came in; she had long bleach blonde hair. 

“Hey Eric.” She smiled at him and then bowed. “Master Godric.” She added. Then turning she spotted Esme. “Oh. Hello my name is Dawn.”

“Esme.” She said shyly. Esme turned to Godric and clung to him as Eric left to fetch the car. “Do you have to leave? Could I come?” 

“No. You must stay here, Dawn will keep you safe. It will only be a few hours.” He hugged her and left. Esme watched from the window as Eric car disappeared into the darkness.

***

Eric held the door for his maker as they waited for the rest to show. Godric took his usual seat at the long table. 

As the clock chimed eleven all of the empty chairs now were occupied. Godric then cleared his throat. “I am pleased to see everyone is here. Now let’s get down to business. As you all know the truth about vampires must never get out.” Everyone nodded. “There are vampires that kill for pleasure, others for food. I believe we can coexist with humans. If you feed do not kill. Glamor before you leave. This will ensure our secret will be safe.”

A short brown-haired woman stood up and spoke. “Master Godric. Why say this?” She looked even more nervous. “I mean this is the vampire code to cover our tracks. I agree, senseless killing is pointless.”

Eric looked like he was ready to fight the woman for even questioning him. Godric spread his hands. “I am looking to find Frank Welder. I know he resides in the north nest. Would someone please go and get him for me.” He eyed the woman who had spoken. “Morra, would you be so kind. Tell him to come to my home. Please go now.” She vanished.

The other vampires looked confused. “Why have you called us here tonight?” Asked Jered, a gothic looking vampire.

“Does anyone know anything about David and Jenna Patterson?” One vampire stood. “Ah, Ian. Share.” 

“They were supporters of something called ‘The Fellowship of the Sun’ It is an anti-vampire religion that some preacher is starting. They were caught trying to sell V. Their numbers are few due to not many believing in vampires but some nests don’t care about our secrecy.” The room went silent.

“I see.” Godric said. “Who believes they deserved to die?” He waited as everyone including Eric raised their hands. “I see.” He repeated grimly. “I would like us all to come to my house. Now.”

***

Back at the house Esme watched nervously as eight vampires followed Eric and Godric into the throne room. Godric turned. “Come Esme.” 

Esme followed Godric and went to stand in the back of the room but he picked her up and sat her on his knee on the throne. The other vampires looked on in horror. 

“This is Esme. She is my daughter.” He said simply. Embarrassed Esme turned her face away. 

Suddenly a new vampire entered the room, as soon as Esme saw him she tried to get off Godric’s lap to hide. It was the cowboy. 

“Please.” She begged. “Keep him away.” Tears started to fall down her cheeks. 

Godric held her in place. “Come forth Frank.” As he walked closer Esme’s cries became more loud and desperate. “Did you kill this child’s parents?”

His fangs came out. “Yes Sheriff. They were selling V.” He paused. “I caught them and warned them to stop, when I learned they didn’t listen and went to their house to deal with it.” 

“What is V?” Esme asked loudly. No one said anything. 

Godric acted as if he didn’t hear her. “Were you going to kill the child? You must answer honestly.” 

“Yes. We killed the parents and found anti-vampire weapons in the basement, we destroyed them and when we came up she was gone and the sun was coming up.”

“Eric.” Godric said softly standing. Eric was instantly at his side. “Take Esme upstairs and don’t let her come down.” 

“Wait!” She gasped. “What is happening?” Godric handed her over. Eric carried her upstairs and placed her in the bed.

Instantly she hopped out and ran for the door. Eric stood in front like a brick wall. “Get in your bed.” He said harshly, his fangs popped out.

“I am scared.” She said as she turned away from Eric and faced the wall. She finally fell asleep as she wished her parents were there with her.

***

Eric watched as Godric scrubbed the blood off his hands. “I wish I could have seen it.” Eric said wistfully.

Godric laughed softly. “Is she asleep?” 

“Yes, she tried to run down as soon as I brought her up.” Eric rolled his eyes. “Why do you want to keep this child?”

“I don’t know. She is so young and innocent. She needs to be protected; I always wanted to be a father.” He saw Eric’s face, walking over he smiled up at him. “You are still my child, my father and my brother.” He placed a hand on his cheek. “We have done so many awful things; it is time to help someone live.” 

Eric hung his head. “I have to go to district five. As an officer, I must be there for a trial.” Godric nodded. “I will be back soon.”

“Go then.” Godric said. Eric then disappeared. Then Esme walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. 

“Daddy?” She mumbled in a sleepy state. She then opened her eyes fully. “Oh. Sorry Godric.” 

“Did you have a nightmare?” He asked. Esme nodded walking over and hugging him around his waist. 

“I dreamed mommy and daddy were alive.” She looked up into his light green eyes. “Is the scary vampire dead?” He then nodded. 

“Yes. There is nothing to fear now.” He paused and picked her up. “So you must be in school?”

“Yes, I start next month.” She looked worried. “If you are a vampire does that mean you can’t go out in the sun?”

He smiled down at her. “Yes it does. I will make arrangements for you to get to your school.” He carried her to a large living room with two long leather sofas and a huge fireplace. 

They sat together on the sofa for many hours. Esme turned and looked up at Godric. “I love you daddy.” She then closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

Godric carefully stood up and placed a small pillow under her head. For over two thousand years of his life he had been a maker twice, they loved him. It was a bond through blood; they would do anything he asked. Eric had stuck by his side for a thousand years, even if they spent decades apart Godric knew he would always come back to him. 

This child shared no blood with him, barely knew him and yet, she loved him. Looking into the large mirror that hung over the fireplace he sighed. What would happen in twenty years when she looked older than him? 

Perhaps she would leave, maybe ask to be a vampire. All he knew was she was a defenseless child that needed to be protected. He looked at his watch, Esme’s parents’ funeral was over, and he walked out to the front hallway and saw a large envelope half slid under the door.

It was the adoption paper. Godric sat at the kitchen table and began signing it. Then he heard a sound outside and disappeared out the door. 


	3. Seven Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme tries to make friends as Godric and Eric discuss the vampire politics.

Esme woke to the same noise she heard the same she has heard for the past six years. She rolled over and turned off her alarm clock. There were two weeks left in school and then she would have graduated grade eight. 

She yawned and started to pull the covers back over her eyes. “Don’t even think about it.” A soft tone said as the door opened.

“Hey dad.” Esme said casually as she sat up. “I am getting up now. Honestly the last week of school we don’t learn anything and next week is my field trip.” 

Godric sighed. “I shall miss you,” He said wistfully. “If you will please come home right after school.”

“Okay.” She said as she began to rummage through her dresser. “Why do I have to come home though? Some of the other kids are going to the beach. Holly’s dad said he would drive us.”

“Perhaps another time. Eric is coming over, and I don’t believe I have ever met Holly or her father.” 

Esme laughed. “Yeah, if you did how would you explain that I appear to be four years younger than you?” 

Godric crossed his arms and smirked. “I will make you breakfast, do hurry though.” With that he was gone.

Esme opened the door that led to a small bathroom. She jumped in the shower, when she finished she met Godric in the kitchen. All the blinds were closed and the lights were dimmed.

“Pancakes?” He offered. She beamed up at him as she pulled a stool to the counter. “I have a gift for you.” He pulled a small silver box out of his pocket. 

Esme examined it before opening it. “A cell phone?” She asked in confusion, as he placed the pan and dishes in the washer. 

“I want you to call me every night at eight o’clock.” He paused as she rolled her eyes. “You are only twelve and I won’t be there to protect you.” He added. 

“I will be fine dad, there will be five teachers going and I am sharing a hotel room with four other girls.” Godric’s face hardened. “Okay, I promise I will call you every night.” 

He smiled. “Come on, get to school. I need to sleep.” She laughed as she gathered her book bag and headed out the door. As soon as she left Godric walked through the throne room and pulled open a closet that led deep into the house. Walking down the passage that led to his coffin. Once inside he closed his eyes and let the day claim him.

***

Esme watched the clock as time ticked by slowly as her math teacher drowned on about fractions. Her best friend Zoey looked over at her across the table.

“Hey, Esme.” She whispered. “Want to come over to my house tonight?” She paused as the teacher walked around the desks as he spoke. 

“Can’t, my dad is having company tonight.” She sighed. “Maybe another time.” 

Zoey sighed as well. “Could I come over to your house then?” She said in a low tone.

Esme was shocked. No one ever asked her that, most avoided her, she had maybe five friends and the rest were merely other students. “I guess that’s okay.” She said finally.

After school they walked the half hour route that brought them to Godric’s mansion. The sun was already setting as the warm June wind caused the air to smell like pollen.

She saw there was a grey BMW in the driveway; it had the darkest tint on the window Esme had ever seen. 

Esme unlocked the door and felt the presence of Godric. She always felt more relaxed when he was around and she didn’t know why. She turned to Zoey. “This is it.” She said nervously. “My dad is having a guest so we should probably hang out in my room. We can order a pizza later.”

“Don’t be ridicules.” An even tone said. “You must come and dine with us.” Godric stood at the threshold leading on the doorframe.

He was mad. Esme could tell, her face went pale. “I am sorry.” She began. Zoey looked nervous as well. Godric held up a hand.

“Can you excuse us for a moment?” He asked her softly. Zoey blushed and went into the large living room. She sat on the long black leather sofa. 

As soon as she was gone Godric set his gaze on Esme. She felt faint with the look in his eyes. She swallowed deeply and waited for him to lay it on her.

“Why did you bring her here?” He asked. He was working very hard to keep a civil tone. 

“I just wanted…” Esme paused and sighed. “I just wanted to have a friend.” She said sadly.

Godric smiled and wrapped his arms around her. “My child,” He whispered in her ear. “I am not upset, but your friend must go, you may have her over at a different time.”

“Okay dad,” She said as she walked into the living room to explain it to Zoey. 

As soon as she left Eric appeared. “Well, well” He marvelled. “You are not a tiny human anymore.” He the stood closer to her and smiled. “Still tiny to me I suppose.” 

Esme stuck her tongue out. “A lot can happen in five years Viking.” She smirked, but hugged him all the same. “I have missed you.” 

“You are so thoughtful to bring dinner to us.” Esme’s eyes widened as she peered up at him. “Oh relax kid.” He rolled his eyes. “Can’t take a joke?”

“I don’t think you snacking on my best friend would be funny.” Esme went to stand beside Godric. 

“Come, dinner is ready.” Godric led them into the large dining hall; inside there was a large dark oak table with ten chairs. Only one spot had a plate with ham, potatoes and salad. The other two spots had large wine glasses with red liquid. 

Esme didn’t want to think about what was in the glasses, she just focused on eating, she was so nervous about being away from Godric for a whole week. His presence made her feel safe and protected. Esme always wondered if it was the fact that he was a vampire that she was so attached to him. 

After dinner Esme began back when there was a knock at her bedroom door. Eric stood at the threshold. “So Godric says you are going to Paris for a week?”

Esme shrugged, trying to hide how nervous she was. “It is no big deal.” Eric chuckled as he sat on the end of her bed. “Do you think I will be okay without him?”

Eric sighed. “Don’t worry teacup. You will have a great time, leave all the vampire drama behind for a while. It will do you some good.” He watched as she folded clothes and placed them into her duffle. 

“How long are you going to call me that?” She asked shortly. “I am taller now, almost as tall as dad.” She smiled smugly.

“You will always be a tea cup human to me.”

Esme finally zipped up the bag and sat next to Eric. “Can vampires control anyone’s thoughts?” She asked suddenly.

Confused, Eric looked her in the eyes. “Yes, why would you want to know?” 

Esme did say anything she just walked slowly to the mirror that hung on the far wall. She looked the same as she did that day, longer brown hair, still curly and frizzy. Her eyes were still deep brown and skin still pale. The thing that had been bothering her is that she could not remember what had happened to her parents or how she had found Godric.

Did Godric use his vampire powers on her? She couldn’t believe it; he was always honest with her. She told him everything she was feeling, if she tried to picture her parents all she could see would be Godric. 

Eric got up from the bed and stretched. “Look kid, I have to get going. Whatever is in your head I suggest talking to Godric.” With that he was gone.

Still staring at the mirror Esme felt lost for the first time in nearly six years. Not once she had thought it strange that her father was a vampire, he took care of her and he loved her. Biting her lip she picked up her laptop that sat on the small oak desk and carried it to her bed. 

Waiting for it to turn on Esme began to hum; the door to her room was open. She debated closing it, but what was the point? If her father wanted in a closed door wasn’t going to stop him.

Esme began typing her name into the search engine on the internet. It was then she couldn’t remember her real parents’ names. She once had pictures of them but couldn’t recall where they were.

After scrolling through numerous Facebook pages and authors with the same names she found an article about a couple in Dallas that were murdered. The names of these people were Jenna and David Patterson. There was no picture, but it said they were drained of blood. 

“Vampires?” She breathed in surprise. She eyed the door to see a figure standing there. “Oh, Godric!” She gasped. “Don’t do that!”

His beautiful face frowned. “Am I not dad anymore?” He asked softly. His arms crossed. 

Esme blushed. “I…I was just surprised. That’s all.” He was suddenly over by her looking down at the computer. Esme felt the blood leave her face, he looked so…menacing. 

“Why?” Was all he asked in a hard tone. 

“I don’t remember them!” Esme burst out in tears. “I love you dad, but I needed to know!” He then shocked her by wrapping his arms quickly around her, he always moved so slow around her, so careful. 

“Shhh.” He whispered in her ear. “Esme, my child I love you too. I erased your memories when you were eight. You were suffering from post-traumatic stress. I am sorry; I did it to help you.”

Esme’s voice came out shaky. “Did I see something bad?” Godric just stared into her eyes. “I saw them die, didn’t I?” It wasn’t a question as much as a realization. She felt like she was going to collapse.

“Yes, listen I have something for you. I was going to give it to you when you were much older but it might clear some thoughts up.” In a blink he had returned to the same spot. He held out a letter.

Esme read it in silence; she took a deep breath in. Her parents wrote that they were selling drugs to pay the bills; they also were supporting something called the fellowship of the sun.

“How could they do this?” She asked after reading it three times over. “What is V?” 

Godric frowned. “Vampire blood. They were caught by some cruel vampires and warned to stop but when they kept selling it the vampires were forced to take action.” 

“They may have been in the wrong but they didn’t deserve to die because of it. My God, what about sending them to jail?”

“Vampires don’t think like that.” Godric said simply. Esme threw the letter on the ground. “I dealt with the lead vampire the night after.”

“Is that something else you made me forget?” Godric nodded. Esme could hold the tears back no longer. “My parents were fools to take a risk like this. I don’t think I would have cared if we lived in a poor house, as long as we were together.” 

Godric hugged her again, she felt safe and loved. They stood in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally Esme looked up into her father’s golden eyes; he reached over and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Sometimes I wonder if you would have been happier living with your aunt and uncle,” Godric said aloud. Esme sighed. She would go and visit them a lot when she was five but after what had happened to her parents she hadn’t seen them in years. 

“I am happy here dad,” Esme said as she went to sit on the bed. “And besides I haven’t seen Aunt Tanya and Uncle Kent for six years, I don’t think living there would be a good idea.”

“Perhaps this summer you should go there and spend some time.” He paused and smiled. “As Eric said it may do you some good to get away from vampire dramas for a while.”

Esme rolled her eyes. “Does he tell you everything?”

“No I just have excellent hearing.” His smile grew. “I know how worried you are about this trip, but don’t worry if anything were to happen to you it is more likely to happen around here, but I want that cell phone by your side every minute of this trip do you understand?”

“Yes dad.” Esme said as she picked up the small silver cell phone and flipped it open, the screen lit up and one contact was listed under ‘Dad’.

“Do you know what would be really nice right now?” Godric asked in a soft voice.

“What?” Esme put her phone in her pocket as she spoke.

“Want to go get some ice cream?” He asked. Esme smiled and nodded. As they got into his car Esme looked back at the house she had lived at for five years and smiled again, this was her safe space.

Godric looked young; even though sixteen was old enough to drive a car he got pulled over a lot, but always used his talents to avoid a problem.

“It won’t be long before vampires will reveal themselves,” Godric said as he drove. Esme gave him a sideways look. “Eric says they are making synthetic blood now, so we won’t have to feed on humans anymore.” 

“Who is making the blood?” Esme asked as she turned away and peered out the window. “Do you feed from humans?”

“The government,” Godric said, then paused and sighed. “And yes sweetie, I need to feed.” 

“Oh.” Was all Esme could bring herself to say, she knew he would leave a lot or have women come over around dusk to see him, she knew this but never wanted to put it together. He was her father; there was never a moment of doubt that she wasn’t safe. As the car cruised along Esme closed her eyes as the highway lights shined in the car windows.

Whenever she thought about her future it always brought up the painful realization that was awaiting her. Should she become a vampire?

Esme had spent long hours debating this, but the fact was she simply was too frightened to ever mention it. Godric always told her he would pay for any college or university she wanted to go to. She wasn’t sure what her birth parents would want but Esme knew when the time was right she would ask for immortality.


	4. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme goes on a school trip as Godric ponders her welfare.

Esme woke to the sound of her alarm clock. When she turned off her alarm she sighed, the flight that was taking their class to Paris wasn’t leave until eight at night and it was only nine in the morning.

Godric was asleep in the cellar of course but Esme was used to this as she carried her duffle and placed it by the front door, ready for when they had to leave.

Pouring her cereal she turned on the huge TV in the living room and sat on the sofa as she ate. 

The news man was reporting about a missing person case in downtown Dallas. “Vince Tanner has been missing for five days, if anyone knows anything about his where abouts please contact the local police and relay the information right away.” 

The boy’s picture came up on the screen; he was young maybe fifteen at the most with short black hair and glasses. Esme then thought back to what Godric at had said last night about vampires revealing themselves. She wondered what would happen, would the normal people be afraid or welcoming. 

All Esme knew was she loved her adopted father with all her might and she didn’t want to lose him; it was unexplainable why she felt so close to this vampire. Most people were scared to go near Godric if he took her somewhere, they would first look at him in awe of how beautiful he was but then meet his eyes and turn away in fear. 

She could remember when she was seven and had the worst sickness of her life; Godric had taken her to the hospital. He carried her in his arms past the secretaries and into the doctor’s office, when the nurse tried to stop him he gave her a warning look and she backed away. 

Esme was given medicine immediately; Godric had sat with her all night until an hour before the sun set and sent Dawn her babysitter to sit with her for the whole day and then drive her home. 

Godric was her father that was how it was and how she wanted it to stay. After eating she cleaned her bowl and went to have a shower. The water felt good as she took a long show to kill time.

After the shower she went on the computer and chatted with Zoey. As the sun set later that day Esme smiled as she watched the cellar door unlock and Godric walk out.

He wore a blue dress shirt with faded blue jeans, he saw her and grinned. “How do I look?”

Esme shrugged. “The same as yesterday, perfect.” She laughed. “You don’t look old enough though.”

“Damn, I thought this shirt would help.” He sighed. “I don’t want to have to glamor your teachers. Perhaps Dawn should take you.” He looked at the long mirror that hung in the hallway. 

Esme raise one eyebrow. It was strange to see him looking nervous, he always looked calm and composed when she was around. “Honestly dad, I want you there. I am the one that should be nervous, not you.”

He laughed softly. “I am not nervous, just a bit worried about being discovered.” 

“How about we just say you are my cousin, will that do?” She asked. He nodded, at that he sat next to her and relaxed. Esme rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

“Dad?” Esme whispered, he looked up. “Have you ever been to Paris?”

He kissed her forehead and sighed. “Yes I have, many times. Esme there is no need to be worried, just promise me you will not go out at night.” 

“I know, I won’t go looking for trouble. Vampires could be anywhere.” She said quoting him. They sat together for many minutes before the hall clock chimed and the both looked up. 

“Time to go, come on honey.” Godric grabbed his leather jacket and carried her duffle out to the car while Esme sat in the front seat feeling sick. The anxiety was almost too much; as Godric got in the driver seat he looked over at her and smiled. “It will be alright.” 

Just four simple words helped Esme relax for the rest of the car ride to the airport. She felt scared again when all the kids saying goodbye to their parents she felt like she was about to burst into tears.

Godric knelt down beside her and whispered in her ear. “No crying, you are Godric’s girl.” He then kissed her on the cheek. Then her teacher came up next to them. 

“Hello my name is Mrs. Quinn, can I help you?” Esme noticed that she was only speaking to Godric. Her tone was condescending and Esme could tell from his face he wasn’t pleased. 

“This is my cousin.” Esme spoke quickly. “He is just dropping me off.”

“Well, hurry up.” She said and walked away with a sour face. 

Godric smiled down at his daughter. “Thank you, I was close to losing it.” 

Esme smiled back. “I know. I better go, I love you daddy.” She picked up her bag and ran to catch up with her classmates; she turned back one last time to wave goodbye.

Godric folded his arms as he watched his daughter board the plane. “Are you dropping off or picking up?” A voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see a young blond teenager standing there playing with a strand of her curly hair.

“I am dropping my daughter off; she is going on a school trip for a week.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Your daughter?” She asked in a sarcastic tone. “I just came to Dallas for a job interview. I am going to crash at friends unless something better comes up…” She trailed off as she wheeled her bag closer. Looking down at her phone and sighed dramatically. “Darn she’s not home…” 

“Would you like to come over to my place until you get a hold of your friend?” He smiled, his gold eyes sparkling. 

“Yeah, that would be cool. I am Racheal by the way.” She pulled her bag as they walked out to his car. As soon as they sat in the seats Racheal smiled. “Wow. This car is amazing, how old are you?”

“How old are you?” He asked in a hypnotic tone. Her lips quivered as she told him eighteen. She was young but blood was blood. 

Racheal leaned and began to kiss him. She then started to unbutton her top; Godric saw his chance and took it. She closed her eyes and he sunk his teeth into her neck. She did scream but he covered her mouth with his free hand. When he was done he gazed down into her eyes. “Get out, call a cab. Remember nothing.”

She did as she commanded. He sighed as she watched her leave; he only fed when Esme was asleep, or studying. Over the years she had caught him once or twice, but he had to wait longer and longer since she grew older and stayed up later. 

As he drove home he realized he was going to an empty house, it had not be empty for five years. He could remember Esme at the age of eight sitting by the bay window waiting for his return, she would always come running into his arms. 

Being a father was in many was the same as being a maker, but in other ways it was very different. He wasn’t sure if he would be a maker to Esme, they never talked about it and as much as he never wanted to lose her, he didn’t want her to be stuck as vampire as he was. 

Stepping out of his car he looked up at the night sky, he saw in the distance the plane carrying his child, he smiled. 

***

Esme was thankful Zoey and Ashley let her have the window seat. She thought when she got on the plane her anxiety would go down but it was getting worse by the second. Her cellphone wouldn’t work on the airplane and she felt like she needed Godric with her to feel safe.

Leaning her head back she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Her dreams were strange like shadows where chasing her and no one was around to save her. When she awoke she looked outside the window to see Paris. 

The lights were bright and alive in a way. When the plane landed all thirty students feeling groggy and sleepy piled into a bus that took them to the hotel where they were going to be staying for the week.

As soon as Esme put her duffle beside her bed she got out her cell phone and called Godric. He picked up on the first ring.

“Esme?” He spoke fast. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine dad. I just miss you a lot. We just got to our rooms and I feel like I could fall asleep any minute but I knew I had to call first.”

“I am glad to know you got there safely, call me tomorrow at 8 at night please.” Esme took a deep breath in and relaxed. 

“Dad. Tomorrow we are going on an evening tour of Paris, I know you don’t want me to go out at night but I don’t really have a choice.” Esme felt the blood drain from her face as the pause on the phone grew uncomfortable.

“Very well.” He said finally. “I have to go; I will talk to you tomorrow.”

After hanging up Esme lay back in her bed feeling exhausted. She closed her eyes and finally got some sleep.

***

The next night Esme and her class mates were led around Paris with three teachers and two tour guides. 

As she took in the sights something caught her eye, a figure down one of the side alleyway.

It was a beautiful woman, long blond hair, silver eyes and pale skin. Esme could tell right away she was a vampire. Her eyes met Esme’s and she began walking towards the woman. No one seemed to notice her walking away from the crowd, the woman wore a long blue dress with sparkling earing, her smile made Esme feel sick but she kept walking.

“Hello, sweet child.” She said in deep but lovely voice. Her silver eyes looked over Esme and she smiled, wearing ruby red lipstick made her look even more menacing.

“What do you want?” Esme asked feeling less brave than she sounded. She began to tremble as the woman went to touch he cheek.

“You are different than those other children.” The woman said, ignoring Esme’s question. “It is almost as if you know what is coming.”

“I do,” Esme said. “You are a vampire.” The woman then grabbed her by the throat and began pressing down. Esme tried to scream but not a sound could come out.

Suddenly a blur came down the alley and knocked the woman back. Esme was shielded by this figure looking up she saw Eric’s face. He smiled and shook his head. “I told you to leave vampire problem in Dallas teacup.” 

“I am so sorry Eric, I don’t know what happened. I just started walking towards this woman.” 

Eric rolled his eyes at the woman who was now getting up. “Really?” He asked her in a sarcastic tone. “You were going to feed on a child Sylvia?”

She snarled, reveling her fangs. “Why should you care?” She lunged back prepared to pounce. Eric stood in front blocking Esme’s view. 

“I am seven hundred years older than you Sylvia. This child is Godric’s daughter; no harm will ever come to her.” 

The woman’s fang instantly disappeared. She sighed and blood tears began to roll down her face. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Nothing as long as you leave now.” Eric waited as he watched the blur vanish. He then turned to Esme. “Your father was right to send me to watch over.”

“Thank you.” Esme said as she wrapped her arms around his torso. He seemed rather surprised. 

“Umm…you’re welcome.” He sounded uncomfortable. “Come; let’s get you back to your classmates.” 

As Esme looked up at Eric as they walked down the busy street together she noticed how different he looked from other people.

Living with Godric she never thought the pale skin and shining eyes were strange, perhaps they grew on her. Here though with so many normal people around and all the flashing lights he stuck out.

Finally Eric caught her looking up at him. “What are you staring at?”

Esme blushed. “You…you look so much more beautiful than everyone else.” She then looked back down at the ground as they walked.

Eric laughed. “I am a vampire, but I was born good looking. Although humans are naturally drawn to us, not sure why.” He shrugged. “The prey willingly goes to the hunter.” 

Shivering a little at the excitement in his voice, Esme walked faster towards the hotel where her class and teachers now were. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure teacup. What do you want to know?” 

Esme knew the answer but she asked anyway. “If I wasn’t Godric’s daughter would you have killed me if you found me in that alley?”

To her surprise he didn’t pause with the response, his tone was serous. “Yes.”

Esme felt sick, even though she somehow had expected this it was still hard to hear. Not saying anything seemed like the best way to go about it. She just focused on getting herself to the hotel.

Eric sighed. “Why ask such a thing?” Esme didn’t know what to say, she just kept walking faster and faster until she was jogging to the hotel.

Once inside she ran into the arms of her teacher Mrs. Yung. Eric still followed but was stopped when a police man stepped forward. 

“We have been searching for three hours up and down the streets. Where did you find her?”

Eric smiled menacingly almost revealing his fangs. “Over in an alley downtown, I knew you all would be worried.”

The policeman didn’t look convinced, he turned to Esme. “Did this man hurt you?”

Esme shook her head. “No sir, I just wandered off from the class. I am very sorry Mrs. Yung.”

Eric watched as the teacher led her upstairs of the hotel, after she was out of sight he turned but was stopped by the officer. “I need you to give me a statement, how you found the child and where exactly.” 

Eric’s lips curled over his fangs as he stared menacing at him. The policeman almost fainted, as it was he took three steps back. Within a blink of an eye Eric was gone and the policeman was left alone in the lobby feeling very confused. 

Up in her suite Esme was surrounded by her two friends, they were all asking questions about her absence.

“Who was that? The man who brought you back?” Zoey asked eagerly as they all sat on the bed.

“Just a friend of my fathers.” Esme said vaguely. “I honestly don’t know how he found me.”

Esme’s other friend Leah laughed. “We watched you come in from the window, he is so hot.” She gushed. “How does your father know him?”

Esme shrugged. She knew one of her father’s rules was to never talk about vampires, though most days her life was filled with nothing but vampires. Godric did say vampires may be revealing themselves soon in the future, but she was certain that now wasn’t that time.

“He is just an old friend.” Then Zoey’s brows pulled together as she began pacing the hotel room.

“Esme, your father, he looks very young, I remember him from your house. I thought at first he was a brother or something but when I spied him dropping you off I started wondering about his age. Just how old is he?”

“I don’t know…he is in his twenties, late twenties.” She tried to pile it all on as fast as she could. Zoey didn’t look convinced but she let it go.

The rest of the trip was fun but uneventful, thankfully after what happened the teachers only booked day tours around Paris.

Esme lay in bed on her last night and thought about that woman in the alley. She wasn’t sure how she knew right away that she was a vampire. Maybe all the time she spent with Godric had made them easier to spot in crowed of normal people. 

The plane ride wasn’t as stressful this time; at least it would be night when it landed. Godric stood at the terminal entrance, he looked dreadfully young, he wore a denim shirt and dress pants.

Esme ran into his arms as he held her close. “I missed you daddy.” She whispered into his ear.

“As I have you.” He said softly. They then turned to leave; Eric was waiting outside in a large town car. 

Esme fell asleep in Godric’s arms in the car, when she awoken she was already tucked into her bed, still wearing her clothes but it felt good to be home.

Godric and Eric sat in the large armchairs in the dark den. The TV screen flickered but neither of them watched. Godric sighed finally breaking the silence. “What news do you have from further south?”

“Harris and Mia had a visit from some general from the government talking about artificially created blood. True Blood as they call it, anyways they say that we don’t have to hide anymore…”

Godric tilted back and listen to his child’s steady heart beat as she slept soundly. “And what do you think will happen when we out ourselves?”

“Not sure.” Eric admitted. “Riots, perhaps or maybe peace and harmony. They asked the Magister to record a statement to be played tomorrow morning on the world wide news.” 

“That will end well.” Godric scoffed. “He hates humans almost as much as Rowland and he isn’t even twice his age.” 

“I think the best thing is to stand by the sidelines on this one, not only for your sake but for the child’s.” Eric said leaning back in the chair. Godric raised one eyebrow. “I care about her too, even though I may not show it.”

“Well now,” Godric huffed. “I guess we are in for a whole new world come sunrise.”

***

Esme walked to school the next morning for the graduation prep but found most of her classes empty, the teachers even looked very distraught today.

Anna and Esme began hanging the lamplights in the gym for the prom while Ted and Joey began sweeping. Some of the other students were setting up the chairs and tables, Esme turned to Anna’s pale face as they worked.

“What’s wrong Anna?” She asked.

“Didn’t you see this morning’s news broadcast?” Anna asked in a small voice. “There was a man on there that was a…a vampire.”

“What?” Esme was taken aback. “Wait, hold up. How could a vampire be on the news in the morning?”

“I think he was live in Japan, which is not the point!” She blurted out. “There are freaking vampires!”

Esme tried to keep her composer, Mr. Wheaton the Math teacher came up behind me. 

“Esme are you feeling alright?” He asked with a concerned look. “You look pale. Maybe you should go home.”

“Now that you mention it I do feel rather dizzy.” Esme looked at her watch, it was only half past one, Godric wouldn’t be up for hours. “I will call a taxi home, I have some money.”

Mr. Wheaton gave Esme a funny look as he walked her to the curb of the school where there was a taxi waiting. “Be careful Esme.” Was all he said.

***

Godric awoke to find Esme curled up on the sofa with the television on, the news cast was railing about the discovery of vampires and Esme slept through it soundly as Godric carefully picked her up and carried her into her room.

“Daddy?” She asked in a rough voice as he tucked her in.

“Yes sweetie?” He asked softly.

Esme sat up a little as she spoke. “Vampires are out in the open now, is that a bad thing?”

“I honestly don’t know, but you shouldn’t worry about it.” Sitting on the edge of the bed he gazed down at her protectively. “I will allow no harm to come to you.”

“I know that Dad, I am just afraid of what happens next. What if…?” She began hyperventilating. 

Godric cradled her gently; he said nothing more but began softly humming until she finally fell back asleep. There were serous things to do to handle the recent outburst of panicked humans, but Esme was too young to worry about it.

Kently was approaching; Godric met him at the door in the grand hallway. Kently wore his usual attire, long cloak and dark button up top with dress pants. Nothing much had changed since they last met twenty years ago. 

“You know why I am here?” Kently asked raising his chin, Godric nodded. “Then you have seen the news. Vampires are out; out of the coffin they are calling it.” He chuckled dryly. “Mrs. Rye is expected to make a speech tomorrow night on CNN, she wishes friends to be there and that includes you.”

“Sounds irresistible but I can’t. I have responsibilities here.” 

Kently smiled slightly. “You mean the child? I for one have never understood why you keep that thing around, her parents were allied with our enemies and honestly unless you plan on turning her she is just good for a snack.”

To humans eyes Godric would have looked like he disappeared than was suddenly holding Kently by the throat. 

The air was still as Godric lifted the other vampire by the throat upwards until his feet no longer touched the ground. “That is  **_my_ ** child you speak about in this disrespectful manner, never forget I have over two thousand years on you. Don’t ever cross me.” His tone was even and deadly.

“You don’t have to stake me Godric. A man has an opinion, and mine is that you are putting that little girl in danger.” The fingers tightened around his throat. “You can’t protect her from everything!”

Finally he released his grip. “I know.” Walking slowly over to the fireplace and letting the flames warm him slightly he took a deep breath in. “Perhaps it better if she was sent to live somewhere else.” 

“I know you love her, but do you love her enough to let her go?” Kently asked before he zoomed out of there before Godric could say anything else.

Staring at the photos on the fireplace mantle of Godric and Esme throughout the year Godric sighed. It was time he let her go. 


	5. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godric makes a sacrifice for Esme but at what cost?

Esme stood near the sink as she washed dishes on the crisp fall evening. It was two days after her thirteenth birthday, Godric sat at the table engrossed in a thick book. 

Suddenly there was a loud gun shot as the glass widow in the living room exploded. Godric was instantly by Esme’s side, shielding her from the seven men that stormed in. 

A strange hissing sound came from Godric, Esme dropped to her knees and crawled back behind the bar stools. 

They all had silver crosses and one had a shot gun. Six surrounded Godric and the shot gun man walked closer to Esme.

“Well now, what do we have here?” He asked in a slight southern accent, he wore a minister’s suit and the others had on light grey hoodies. Esme curled further into the corner; the man came closer and reached out to touch her. 

Godric moved for the first time since they stormed into the house. “Leave her alone. If I come with you will you leave my daughter in peace?” His tone was even but deadly. 

The man close to Esme raised one eyebrow. “Is she a vampire?” Godric shock his head. “Very well then, the fellowship of the sun will abide by your request.” 

“No!” Screeched Esme as she watched Godric walk out the door, using the bar stool she was able to stand. 

Godric was gone and Esme wasn’t sure what to do. Suddenly the phone rang, the sound echoed throughout the empty house. 

As Esme lifted the receiver as a panic voice began yelling. “Godric? Are you alright”

It was Eric, Esme could tell. If anyone could save her father it was him. “Eric?” She said after what seemed like forever. “Dad is gone, some men came and took him and what do I do?”

“Give me an hour, I’ll be right there.” He hung up before she could say anything else. 

***

Esme had seen Isabel before at the house, but never really talked to her. Eric and Stan where standing by the fireplace in the living room deeply engrossed in what sounded like and argument. 

Isabel turned to Esme and brushed her hair out of her eyes. “We will find him; we are flying in someone from Bon Temp, she and Hugo here,” She gestured to the man sitting next to her. “They will investigate this church.” 

“Are you sure this will work?” Esme asked nervously, the front door suddenly opened and two people walked in. The man was a vampire; he had thick brown hair and a solemn face. The woman was the complete opposite, perky and tiny with buck teeth and looked like the kind of girl that people wrote country songs about.

Her gaze locked on Esme for a moment and she then smiled. “Hi Esme, my name is Sookie. Don’t ya worry we will be fine.”

I don’t know about that.” Esme said weakly. She wondered why her father just walked off with strangers, he could have stopped them. Killing them would be wrong she knew but they did take her father away.

“He wouldn’t want to be rescued like that,” Sookie said softly. “I can tell from your memories he is an amazing father.”

Esme’s brows pulled down in surprise. “What do you mean by that?” Sookie suddenly looked uncomfortable, she looked down and sighed. 

“I can hear thoughts.” 

It was so direct that Esme was taken aback for a moment. “So you can hear my thoughts?” But before Sookie could speak Esme continued. “Can I come under cover with you?”

The room was silent for what seemed like forever. It was Eric who answered with one word. “No.”

That was all she could take for one night, storming off to her room up the stairs and slamming the door.

Crying, tears flooded down her face as she lay curled up under the covers. Godric was gone and she was alone, even with the rescue plan being cooked up by Eric wasn’t enough. It was she that had to help him like he had her all those years ago.

As her crying deepened there was a knock on the door, it opened before Esme could find the energy to stop.

Sookie walked in and sat at the end of her bed without saying a word. After a while Esme finally spoke. “Will you help me?”

“I know what you are thinking; you are not a stupid person. I think you can pull it off.” Her voice was so low Esme could barely hear it.

Shrugging Esme pulled her housecoat up. “I would be stopped the second I walked out the door.” 

Sookie gestured to the window. “It will be morning soon,” Then she pulled out some money from her pocket and placed it on Esme bed stand. “Be careful Esme.”

With that she was gone and Esme was left with the money between her fingers, closing her eyes she now knew what she had to do. Find this Fellowship of the sun and rescue Godric. 

***

The sun hit her eyes as she awoke, Esme quickly got dressed and grabbed the money and careful tiptoed around the house. The front door and two side doors were chain locked. Dawn was sleeping in the living room. She must have been sent there to look after Esme.

Esme took a deep breath in as she climbed out the window in her room and clung onto the drain pipe, using it to slide down slowly. Her feet touched the ground and she began to run, to the nearest public bus stop. 

Sitting on the bus in the bright sun shine she began to think about what she should do first, if she was going to invade this church she needed to find out where they were. 

Also that leader, the preacher had seen what she truly looked like. That had to change, scanning the money inside her purse and started to count it.

Almost four hundred dollars, she wasn’t sure if it was enough but it had to do. The bus stopped in front of Galleria Dallas. It was a large shopping centre with a giant food court, but the thing Esme was looking for was the hair salon.

After walking around for fifteen minutes she finally found it. The woman at the counter looked a little surprised to see someone so young on her own. 

“Can I help you kid?” The cashier asked in a sarcastic voice. Her hair was jet black and she wore a long green zebra print dress.

Esme straitened. “Yes, I need a haircut and a new color. Blonde I think and make sure its cut just above my shoulders.” He voice rang with confidence. 

“Got the money for this?” She asked raising an eyebrow. Esme nodded and the girl lead her into the back where there was a chair waiting for her.

***

An hour later Esme examined herself in the mirror in the mall bathroom. Gone were her long curly brown hair and instead it was pale blonde and cut just above the shoulder in a bobby sort of way. 

Now it was time to learn more about this fellowship of the sun. The problem was she was running out of daylight, as night loomed over Esme knew Eric, Isabel and the other vampires would be waking up and begin searching for her. 

A cyber cafe was just around the bend as she quickly walked to the end of the mall. There were several people in the tiny computer center, the man at the till lead Esme to a computer in the back. 

Waiting was the hardest part for Esme, the screen finally booted up and the log in timer began. She had fifteen minutes until the she would have to pay extra for use of the computer.

Typing ‘Fellowship of the Sun’ brought up several links and videos with that scary preacher man being interviewed on CNN. There was one link that showed a picture of the outside of the church and it actually gave an address. This preacher, Steve Newland’s father had started it many years ago but about six months ago he and his wife were killed. Steve says it was Dallas vampires and this church was more like a boot camp for vampire hunters.

Esme had seen enough. It was time to make her way over to the church, it was almost seven at night and the sun was setting and the mall was closing.

Following the crowd to the parking lot and bus stops she spotted a lot of taxi cabs parked on the side near the buses. 

Esme hopped into one and told him the address. The cab driver looked scratched his head for a moment. “Are ya sure you’d wanna be going to that fellowship church place kid?”

“Wait! You have heard about them?”

He nodded as he began driving. “Yeah, had a cousin that went to join them a few months ago. I’m not saying vampires and fangbangers are a good thing but that place is…strange.” 

Esme sighed. It was as she had feared; there was a group of vampire killer fanatics. “Just drop me off near the gate.” The cab driver did as she asked; once she paid she walked up as the sun tilted on the horizon and began sinking into the night. 

The gates opened easy enough but Esme spied the preacher standing at the front of the massive church. He had a stupid goofy smile and was waved her closer.

“Hello young lady. What are you doing out this late?”

Esme smiled back as innocently as she could manage. “I know I am out late but I couldn’t stay home anymore with my parents.”

“And why is that?”

Blinking and summoning tears to the best of her abilities Esme spoke. “They are sympathisers Sir. They think vampires have rights…like humans. It made me sick so I was hoping I could stay here for a while.”

The man thought about it for a second. “Well now, I believe we have a spot for you. My name is Steve Newland and that woman over there,” He pointed to a young blonde woman by the buffet table. “Is my fiancée Sarah.” 

“So I can stay?” Esme asked hoping she sounded eager enough. This place was everything she stood against. 

“First we need to test you.”

Brows coming together Esme began to worry. “I am only thirteen.”

“Not a written test, no we are going to test your reflexes and strength.” He then led her to the giant back field behind the church. There were several people running laps and jumping over a huge fence, Esme eyed the men on a huge stage practicing staking dummies.

She then turned to Steve Newland and sighed. “Okay, what do you want me to do?” 

He then called over four of the boys that were running around the track. They came close and picked up some wooden axes and began to swing them at her.

Esme dodged them easily and threw a high kick and knocked the last man coming at her down. 

Suddenly Mr. Newland started clapping and patted her on the back, Esme turned and frowned.

“I see we have a strong fighter here!” He said with joy. “What did you say your name was?”

Esme thought for a split second and muttered the first name that came to mind. “Jenna David.” The names of her birth parents, she tried to smile the best she could.

He gave her a funny look for a second but then lead her back into the churches sleeping courtiers. 

Several families were huddled together in sleeping bags. Esme picked a spot in the corner and curled up, she honestly was exhausted but she didn’t want to turn her back on these people. 

It was almost four in the morning before she passed out. Her dreams were strange, she was running down a narrow hallway chasing a shadow and as soon as she caught up to it she began sinking into the floor. 

Waking up with a start Esme throw open her sleeping bag and jumped up. A defining siren was booming through the churches speakers. 

“What time is it?” She asked groggily. 

“Half past six.” The woman next to her said cheerfully. “You better get up before Jim comes by.” She said in a concerned tone.

Esme rubbed her eyes and slowly stood. Jim was a big man that looked like the incredible hulk if he wore all black clothes. He strutted over to where Esme stood. 

“Ms. David.” He called in a rough voice, not giving her the option to run he grabbed her for arm and the slipped down a side stair way.

At the bottom Mr. Newland was waiting, he had a very large smile. “You know I pride myself on honesty,” He began leading her through the basement area. “And it is truly a shame when a talented fighter such as you Jenna has to be corrupted by the vampires.”

Esme frowned. “What are you talking about Mr. Newland? I already told you about my parents.”

He shook his head with the same sickly smile on his face. “Yes but there are many things you didn’t tell me Jenna or should I say Esme.” 

Esme felt the blood drain from her face as Jim suddenly held her back and began to push her into a large cage. It was then she saw she wasn’t alone. 

Sookie was standing over Hugo who was hyperventilating. Right before Jim closed the door Steve Newland stepped forward.

“I am sorry to do this too you but you are a filthy fangbanger and your so called father will be burned by sunrise tomorrow!”

Esme struggled forward enough to throw a clean punch at him. Jim pushed her down instantly and closed the gate, helping Steve up; Esme was pleased to see his nose looked broken.

As soon as they walked up stairs she kneeled down to examine Hugo. Sookie wrapped her arms around Esme.

“I am so sorry I got ya into this.” She said with tears in her eyes. Helping Hugo sit up the both backed into the corner.

Hours passed as Hugo slept; Sookie and Esme sat together in the corner. Finally the sun began to set, Sookie finally looked relieved. 

“Godric will come for us.” Esme said leaning on the chair. Hugo had come round but since Sookie had discovered he had betrayed them they had tied him to the large heater in the corner.

Suddenly Jim came around the corner and opened the cage, pushing his way through he suddenly struck Sookie. She was unconscious, Esme began to crawl away but Jim grabbed her and started pulling her jeans off. 

“Help!” Esme screamed, it was blood curdling and loud. Just as she felt the pressure on her she closed her eyes as Jim began tearing her shirt off as well.

Suddenly the weight of the man was thrown off and he was being held by his neck. Godric held the man there for a second before applying pressure and snapping his neck. 

Esme was hesitant at first but then ran into his arms. “Daddy…” She whimpered. 

Godric shielded her from the dead man on the ground as he motioned for Sookie to come over. 

“Thank you.” Sookie said softly. “He almost…” She couldn’t finish. Suddenly Eric appeared, he fell to his knees at the sight of Godric. 

“Are you alright Master?” Eric asked as he gazed up at his maker. 

Godric was silent for a moment. “You were a fool to send humans in after me, Esme was almost raped.”

Eric glared at her. “She snuck out; I had no intention of…”

“It’s my fault.” Sookie said. “I gave her money and snuck her out of the mansion. Look,” She said briskly. “We don’t have time for this; we all need to get out of here. Now.” 

“Eric, take them to safety, spill no blood on your way out.” 

Godric turned to leave but Esme clung to his shirt. He turned and gently ran a hand through her now short hair. “I like your new haircut honey.” He said softly.

Esme blushed. “I did it so the preacher wouldn’t recognize me.” She admitted. 

Godric sighed as he brushed the blonde hair out of her eyes. “My smart girl,” He whispered softly. “Go with Eric, I will meet up with you in a moment.”

Esme realised his shirt and grabbed Sookie’s hand as Eric lead them through the church basement until they came out into the centre, everyone was waiting at the pews with silver chains and crosses. 

Sookie went to step forward but Eric got in her way. “Take me instead of Godric, I offer myself in his place, as well as for these two.” He eyed Steve. “Do we have an understanding?”

“Of course,” Steve Newland said slyly. It wasn’t until they had Eric tied up on an altar he spoke again. “Soldiers, please tie up this whore and vampire loving child!”

“No!” Esme screamed, she was the grabbed by a tall man and all the sudden she began to shake. The traumatic experience in the basement had finally hit her. 

“Let her go!” Sookie cried desperately trying to break free from the two men holding her back. “She is going into shock!” 

It was then that the double doors at the top of the isle in the back burst open. Ten angry vampires stood and gazed down at the altar.

“Newland!” Called Stan. “You have pushed us too far; do you think we would just sit on our thumbs while you lynch us?” The room was deadly silent. “We will kill you first, just like we did your father.”

Newlands pale face filled with a pulsating red color. “Murder!” Suddenly the vampire Bill zoomed in and knocked him off his feet. 

“Take them all!” Stan declared. Vampires came in and surrounded the church people like a sheep dog. 

Once Sookie was free she pulled the chains off Eric then went running into Bill’s arms, Eric held Steve above him by the neck.

“Enough!” Called a voice from the rafters. Esme felt warmth return as she sighed in relief. 

“Mr. Newland I do not wish to begin bloodshed, if we leave you alone, will you leave us in peace?”

Newland tried to get out of Eric hold but it was too strong. “I will not!” He shouted. “Go ahead and kill me, Jesus will protect me!” 

Godric’s mouth twisted in a smile. “I am actually older than you’re Jesus, I wish I could have known him but I missed it. Now,” He leaped off the giant oak beam and landed softly, then zoomed over and grabbed Newland as Eric released him. Forcing him to kneel, Godric looked around at the group of frightened humans. “Who among you is willing to die for this man’s madness?” The church was silent. “Go home everyone, it’s over.”

As everyone turned to leave Esme ran into Godric’s arms. “Daddy!” She cried as tears flowed down her face. “I thought I would never see you again!” 

Godric held her close him. “Shh… child it’s alright now, let’s go home.” 

All the vampires followed him out and got into their cars, a stretch limo was waiting for Godric. Eric joined them as they began talking during the drive Esme rested her head on Godric’s knee as he held her close.

“Isabel has made all the arrangement; we just want to welcome you back.” Eric explained as the limo pulled up the long driveway. 

“I want my lounge sofa next to my chair.” Godric said as they got out. Eric nodded and ran inside to arrange it.

Esme rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up. “Why do you want that?” 

“It’s for you; you can stay next to me. I want you close in case you have another shock.”

“Dad, I am fine.” Esme said shrugging. “No big deal.”

Godric chuckled softly as he led Esme up to the house. “What makes you think this is up for a debate?” 

“I rather just sleep in my room.” 

“Once everyone is gone and I can sit with you, then you can.” 

Esme rolled her eyes as she spotted the white lounge sofa next to her father’s throne. “I am going to look so lame sleeping there!” She buried her face in her hands. “I am not doing it.”

It was then Godric caught her eye, his darkened slightly as he gazed in his daughters. Esme had never seen the depth of his eyes like this before. It was like a calm pound on a moonless night. She suddenly had an urge deep inside to obey. 

Godric whispered softly in her ear. “Please go relax on the sofa.” 

Esme was unable to disobey. “Yes Godric.” The words came out of her mouth before she could realize she was being glamour. As she sat she felt all her problems melt away, every tense muscle in her body melting like butter. Her eyes closed and she quickly drifted off to sleep. 

The night wore on with many humans and vampires coming up to him and giving thanks that he was unharmed. Esme slept soundly as Eric took a seat next to Godric and gestured to a tall handsome young man. 

“I have arranged for an AB positive human for you. I have been told it is very rare.” Eric said softly.

“No thank you, I am not hungry.” Godric said gazing down at Esme.

“I doubt the fellowship had any to offer.” Eric teased, but when Godric remained silent Eric sighed. “Why did you go with them?”

“They didn’t treat me badly. You would be surprised at how normal some of them are. I offered myself for Esme freedom.”

“But you could have ripped their hearts out where they stood before they laid a finger on the girl.”

“I could have killed them all within seconds, but what would that have proven?” He reached down and ran his fingers through Esme’s hair. “I think it would be best if Esme lived with her family. I put her in too much risk.”

Eric’s pale eyebrow rose. “You mean her uncle that lives out four hours away?” Godric nodded. “She won’t go; she loves you too much to leave.” 

Godric then rosé out of his chair and sped across the room to save Sookie from Merlina, Bill’s jealous ex-girlfriend/vampire.

Once people started to leave Esme woke up and crawled off the sofa and wondered around the room of vampires looking for her father.

It was then that it happened. A member of the Fellowship of the Sun had strapped explosives to his body and ran into the mansion, causing an ear shattering blast. 

Godric leaped on top of Esme, shielding her. Eric and Bill pulled Sookie out of the way. 

When it was all over Esme tried to stand but she realized the searing pain was coming from her leg, the bone was broken.

As soon as Godric spotted it he bit down on his arm casing blood to flow. “Drink!” He yelled over the sound of commotion.

Esme stared at him weakly, watching in amazement as the wound began to heal. Godric hissed and pushed his arm up to her lips. Having no choice but to swallow Esme sat there drinking until the pain was gone. 

Godric picked her up and carried her through the blazing room, Eric followed with Bill, Sookie, Isabel and five other vampires and two other humans.

Once outside Godric watched as the firefighters ran into his house. A large black van was waiting for them, as they all piled in Esme watched with tears in her eyes as her house burned.

No one said a word until they reached the vampire hotel. The woman at the desk smiled cheerfully, it was a horrible fake smile.

“Are you checking in?” She asked looking at the mass of vampires in the reception. 

Isabel spoke first. “We require eight rooms,” She eyed Esme. “One room with a joining doors for the child.” 

“Certainly, please have a seat. I will be right back with your keys.” With that she walked into the back office and began pulling down keys from the tiny silver box. 

Esme sat next to Isabel and leaned her head on her shoulder. She slowly began to fall asleep. She handed the sleeping girl off into Godric’s open arms. 

After carefully placing her in bed Godric headed for the hotel roof. 

Eric followed his maker until they were standing near in the center on the roof; dawn on the edge of horizon.

“Godric!” Cried Eric desperately. “You cannot do this!”

“I have failed you all, my poor judgement coast several people their lives and you and Esme would be better off without me.” 

“I will keep you alive by force!”

A sad smile spread onto Godric’s face. “Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?” 

Eric fell forward his hands burrowing deep into the gravel. “Please…” He begged. 

“Don’t do it father.” A soft but loud voice said coming from the stairwell leading up to the roof top.

“How did you get up here Esme?” Godric asked.

She smiled a little. “Well, I am a little surprised that you would forget that in the first twenty four hours a blood bond between a vampire and human can work both ways. I felt your disappear. So here I am.” 

“I didn’t think of that, I am sorry if I treat you as a defenseless child. I saw Newlands nose, you are the only human I know that can throw a nice clean punch. I have lived for two thousand years, it is time.”

“Godric, father… You took me in and have raised me these past seven years, you are my family. We are now blood if the paper work isn’t enough.”

He smiled. “You will have a better life with your Aunt and Uncle in Lakewood.” 

“Okay, I will go on one condition, you step back inside and rid any notion of this…meeting the sun crap.”

Eric looked up at Godric with a glimmer of hope. Finally after a long moment Godric sighed in frustration and they all went back into their suites. 

As the sun rose Esme curled up with Godric as the morning news played in the dark hotel room. Neither of them watched it, Godric kept his eyes closed and listened to the sounds of the hotel as the humans bustled around to keep its vampire customers happy. 

Esme was trying her hardest to sleep all she could think about was being sent to live with her Uncle, her father’s brother who she barely remembered. From what she had heard was he had three sons already, why would he want another kid?

The next night Godric drove Esme to the largest shopping center in downtown Dallas. 

Esme’s eyes widened as they walked into the large book store. “Wow,” She said looking up at the isles and isles of books. “I could honestly live here.”

“I need you to find books you enjoy, it doesn’t matter how many. Since you won’t be able to use my library anymore.”

Esme shrugged. “Couldn’t I just come by and visit?” She asked as she pulled books off the shelves and put them in a basket. 

Godric said nothing but turned the conversation towards the idea of living on a beach front property. 

Finally they headed into the huge clothing store near the end of the mall. It was then Esme began slowly putting the pieces together. After she was at her uncle’s house Godric wasn’t coming back. All these clothes, books and items were going with her to her new life, her old ones were not.

She didn’t say anything until the next night when they made the long four hour drive to Esme’s uncles’ house. Eric followed behind driving a small moving van.

“Dad?” She said softly. Godric reached over and turned the radio, the old song from the forties faded as the dial switched them off.

“Yes honey?”

“Is this the last time I will see you?” Esme couldn’t look at him as she spoke.

The car slightly accelerated. “I will see you again,” He said carefully. “However I know that is not what you asked. All I can say is no matter what you remember, I will always be your father and I will always love you.”

The car twisted around a long shadowing road and parked in front of a long two story house. Esme felt like her inside was crumbling, in a few short hours her life would be completely different and she wouldn’t even know it.

They were met at the door by her Aunt Tanya ; she was a tall woman with blonde hair styled in a perm. Uncle Ken sat at the long kitchen table that lead into a sunken living room. 

The whole house had a very open feel to it. There was a full bathroom on the main floor and an empty room across from it, it connected to the garage. 

“Is this my room?” Esme asked her aunt.

“Yes honey,” She answered nervously. “It will be nice and peaceful down here, your bed, desk and dresser are stored in the garage through that door, and we figured Mr. Godric could set it up while you met your cousins…or brothers.”

“Why didn’t you set it up?” Esme asked walking around the room, it was big enough, much smaller than her old room but the window was big and access to the garage could be useful. 

“The boys would have asked too many questions, this was my office but you uncle is building onto the sunroom off the kitchen so this is your room now.”

“Makes sense.” Esme frowned slightly as she could see her aunt was clearly uncomfortable about having vampires in the house. “Aunt Tanya, they won’t hurt you. Well… I can’t speak for Eric but my dad would never harm you.”

She smiled. “You are very sweet Esme.” Reaching out for her hand she brought her out into the kitchen table where Godric and Ken were having a deep discussion. He seemed much more relaxed than Tanya .

“So what do you think?” Godric asked.

“Very nice, but could I please remember you?” She asked desperately. 

He sighed. “I won’t just leave you here; you are a part of me, a blood link. I will be able to feel you no matter where I go. Come child; let’s go meet your brothers.”

Esme sighed, clearly not getting to remember Godric would be horrible but she knew these kids were younger than her and didn’t want to start a fight in front of them.

Their bedrooms had a strange layout; the first one had a door in the corner that led to the second one. 

The oldest boy was about her height with blue eyes, pale blonde hair and many freckles. He reached out and offered his hand.

“You must be Esme, my name is Phil Paterson.” He looked unafraid of Godric standing behind her. “This is Dean,” He motion to the boy on the sofa next to him, he had slightly darker blonde hair, more like her uncle. His hair was almost as long as hers. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you both, but I thought there were three of you up here?” Esme asked softly.

“Oh!” Phil looked around behind the sofa and walked over and kneeled down looking under the bunk bed. “Ben, come on out”

Esme crawled under the bed until she lay next to the small boy. He looked a lot like Phil, same pale blonde hair and freckles.

“How old are you Ben?” She asked softly. 

“Seven, my mommy says vampires are evil. Are you a vampire too?” His eyes widened with fear. 

Esme smiled a little bit, placing a hand on the boys shoulder. “No kid, I am as human as you and your brothers. Look, is it okay if I live here with your family?”

“Wow, you’re asking me?” He said in a surprising tone. “I never get a say in anything around here.” 

“Well that will change, now you have a big sister.” 

Ben then sighed and crawled out. “So, this is a real life vampire?” He asked gazing up at Godric. He nodded; Ben tilted his head in fascination. 

“So how does this all work dad?” Esme asked.

“I will talk to you each one at a time as Eric sets up your room, your aunt is placing some baby pictures around the house and I have taken the liberty of doctoring some myself to some of the family’s pictures.”

“So it will be as if the last thirteen years never happened.” Esme said sadly. “Will you still visit me?”

Godric held her close. “Even if you cannot see me I will always be here for you.” He reminded her. He then turned to the three boys on the sofa. “Who’s first?”

Phil went to stand but Dean was faster. He had a blank look on his face but then looked at Esme and winked. “See you soon sis.” With that he walked off down stairs into the laundry room. 

Eric made them all move down to Esme’s now fully decorated room; the double bed was made and had purple sheets and fluffy pillows. There was a desk in the corner and on it sat a laptop. Finally a long wooden dresser with a television sat on top was in the corner.

Esme spun around in her computer chair. It was then that she noticed something, the laptop was new, and it wasn’t her old one. It hit her hard then, all of her friends were going to be gone soon, pictures and memories could not be allowed.

She was starting over in a small town where her aunt and uncle could create a back story. They were private people and owned their own lot, no neighbors to question the newest addition to the family.

One by one each of them entered the laundry room, Esme was last. The boys would walk straight upstairs and go to bed. 

After over an hour Godric called for Esme. She got off the bed with tears in her eyes, Eric open the door but Esme wrapped her arms around his waist and began sobbing.

She could feel him sigh. “Enough water works tea cup.” He said in a mocking tone.

“I’m not a tea cup Eric.” She retorted and then finally laughed weakly. “I will miss you.”

He put his arm around her and walked her to the laundry room, turning he looked away. “Take care Esme.”

Sitting on a lawn chair she gazed up at Godric who was perched on a long deep freezer. The sound of the dryer swirling around the clothes was a hum in their ears.

“Before we began I want to say thank you.” Godric said softly. “You have brought untold joy into my life, convinced me not to give into disappear and made me a proud father. I am doing this because it is purely selfish for me to keep you in a dangerous environment, you need a loving family.” 

So many things she wanted to say, he stomach was twisted in knots. Tears were flowing and on the edge of losing she was able to choke out a final goodbye. “I love you daddy, I am still your girl.” She could have sworn she had seen a single blood tear flow down his cheek.

  
  


***

Groggy and waking with a headache Esme pulled out the pop tarts from the pantry and placed them in the toaster. Her house hadn’t changed much as far as she could remember. 

Spending her time at a private school in downtown Dallas she hadn’t been home much. Last night she came home to re-enroll in the local high school. 

It was nice being here, her old residence felt stressful. Her parents had bought her a brand new computer for her return. In spite of everything she still felt a little depressed.

Sitting with her breakfast she turned on the television in the family room as above her the thumping began as her three brothers ran down the stairs.

“Aww no fair!” Ben said crossing his arms. “I was first down the stairs, I should get the remote.”

Esme laughed, tossing the remote into her little brother’s arms. “Go ahead kid, I need to shower anyways.” 

Before she could make it to the laundry room to grab a fresh towel her middle brother Dean stopped her. 

“Hey sis, can I have a go on your new laptop?” 

Rolling her eyes she slid past him. “Mom bought that for me for school; it’s not a toy Dean.” Finally she gave in. “Fine but after lunch.” His face lit up with a smile.

The whole morning went strangely for Esme; her parents seemed to be walking on egg shells. He mother suggested they go back to school shopping until Ben reminded her they already went last week. 

Her father left for work earlier than usual. He owned the lumber company in town. It was rare he would even work on a Saturday let alone leave early.

Dean suggested they play basketball in the long driveway, they then noticed an extra car parked in the garage. It was a shiny silver town car, much fancier than their parent’s truck and blue van.

“Wonder whose car that is?” Phil wondered aloud. Walking closer they examined it closer, the seats were leather and it looked more expensive than both of their parents cars put together. 

“Who cares?” Dean announced tossing the ball at the hoop above the garage door. “Okay, let’s spit into teams.”

“I want to be on Esme’s team!” Ben declared.

Esme smiled. As long as she could remember ever since Ben was born they had a very good connection, Ben looked up to her and she kept the balance between the three of them. Going away to school these past few years was the hardest thing she had gone though.

Nothing really stood out from living in a private school; she barely remembered any teachers and no friends. She was just happy to be going to a normal high school in town. Perhaps this year she could make new friends.

As Phil tossed the ball to Dean then it bounced over his head and landed hard on the silver town cars windshield. 

The glass cracking echoed down the driveway. All four of them looked at each other then ran into the woods. 

***

Not much had changed in the forest as much as Esme could remember; there was a fort that her brothers had made over the summer at the edge of the property. 

Plastic chairs, playing cards, flashlights and an old table sat in the corner. The four of them waited in there all day, waiting for the adults to find them and punish them.

Finally after the sun set they heard some rustling in the trees and a tall blonde hair man appeared at the shack door. Opening it he gazed around at them and shook his head.

“So…” He began coolly, stepping into the fort. “Who cracked my windshield?” 

Esme stood. “It was me, vampire.” Her brothers gasped behind her. He raised a pale eyebrow. “I’m sorry.” She said suddenly. “That sounded rude.”

“Think nothing of it; I am more interested on how you knew I was a vampire?”

“I am honestly not sure, I am sorry about your window.” She then tilted her head towards Phil. The vampire smiled. 

“You kids aren’t in trouble; you parents noticed the damage earlier and called a company to fix it. When my friend and I awoke the car was fixed but we could smell you’re scent leading into the woods.”

Phil sighed in relief. “So two vampires were sleeping in our house?” He asked excitedly. “Damn that is so cool!”

“Come along children, my friend and I need to hit the road but your mother is very distressed.”

They all walked along the dirt path leading back to the house. 

Esme saw a pale young man leaning on the hood of the town car. He smiled as he saw them emerge from the woods. Their mother hugged them all and began scolding Esme.

“I’m sorry mom; I should have used better judgment.” Esme said looking down. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw something in his eyes, yearning.

“Well we best be off Tanya , take care of them.” The young vampire said climbing into the car. 

After they left and the children sat to dinner Dean spoke up. “Who were those vampires mom?” 

Mom and dad exchanged dark looks, finally after a moment mom spoke. “Just some friends passing through, the sun was upon them and they needed a place to sleep.”

“Did they show you their fangs?” Ben asked from across the table.

“Kids, enough.” Dad said looking up from his plate for the first time since they had started dinner. “I don’t want to hear about this anymore.”

Phil sighed loudly. “First time something interesting happens around here.” He whispered to Esme.

Esme nodded slightly. Clearing her throat and bringing the table to attention. “Mom, I know you mad at us. Well…mostly me, I am the oldest and should have used better judgment but I just want you to know that I am truly sorry.”

“Thank you Esme, but now that you mention it, I think you all should be grounded for two days. No television, swimming or music for the rest of the weekend. Keep your toes in line once school starts.”

All but Ben agreed, as he looked down at his feet under the table. Squinting his eyes in frustration he groaned loudly. “I can’t keep them in line mom, no matter what I do the toes wiggle.”

With that the table erupted with laughter. Esme felt the air clear and her body warm, whatever missing piece she felt this morning was in the back of her mind by dinner. 

Her family was fair but they loved her, she wasn’t sure why she felt a little different to her family but for the first time in a long time it felt good to be home.


	6. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme begins her new life but old problem's cause her to remember the past

Godric settled into his armchair in front of a roaring fire and gazed sadly at his mantle. Esme was gone and Eric had to go back to his region 

Picking up the cell phone that lay on the table next to him he began dialing a number.

He was instantly more aware when he heard the voice that answered. 

“Hello? Patterson’s residence, Esme speaking.” 

“Hello Esme, I am calling to speak to your mother.”

He could hear her footsteps as she ran down the stairs and opened a door. “Mom!” She called throughout the house. Finally after a minute she brought the phone back up to her face. “Sorry about that, here she is.”

Godric felt whatever warmth that was in him fading. Hearing the gasp that came with Tanya s voice made it unnecessary to announce who was on the other end.

“W…What do you want Godric?” She asked in a shaky voice. “You left a mere four hours ago!” She whispered angrily. “It’s after ten; they are all going to bed and…”

Godric finally cut her off. “I merely wanted to see how my daughter was doing, adjusting and if she has accepted her new life.”

“She is fine, and she is Ken and my daughter, you signed the papers.” 

Godric held back a hiss. “Tanya , I understand you feel the need to protect her as if she was your own but no amount of paperwork would keep me from taking her back if I wanted to. Furthermore we agreed I can visit with an alert of twenty four hours’ notice.”

Tanya sighed. “She was having issues remembering her private boarding school earlier, but she didn’t bring it up again.”

“What kinds of things bothered her?”

“Well…she couldn’t remember her teachers, friends or more or less what went on last year, she seems to remember the past she share with all of us, I am glad I kept such detailed journals.” 

Godric nodded to himself. Even before he had drove Esme to live with them, her aunt had emailed him pages and pages of information of the past thirteen years with the family. Holidays and events in their lives. He made sure that her brothers enjoyed her company, very rarely fought. 

He closed his eyes and pulled a memory from his mind. Eight year old Esme drawing a picture at his kitchen table, she had wished for a brother or sister. Someone to play with while her daddy slept. He had given her what she wanted; even if they were her cousins they were still her family.

The doorbell rang and a young attractive woman walked in, she smiled at Godric and kneeled down in front of him. Tilting her head sideways Godric bit down and began to drink.

***

The bus pulled into the high school parking lot and all the students rushed out. Esme walked more slowly than her other classmates. 

The amber toned bricks were faded and withered from many years and the surrounding area was full of the forest. It seemed very peaceful.

The gym was full of hyper students. Esme felt lost without her long hair to hide behind. She couldn’t remember what drove her into dying it blonde but she had washed it out last night but it was still short. 

“Okay!” Said a tall man wearing a suit. He pulled up the microphone a bit so he could be heard over the chatter of all the kids. “My name is Mr. Crally I am the principal here, I will now ask you to pay attention. When I call your name please come down and get your schedule folder.” 

One by one each one of the thirty new grade nine students came up and got a folder. 

When her name was called Esme looked down and walked slowly up to the stage. The principal frowned for a moment, then he spoke before she could turn back.

“Are you Ken Patterson kid?”

Too Esme’s utter embarrassment she nodded as she was forced to stand on the stage for everyone to gawk at her. 

“Huph, thought he only had boys…” He said, and then realized he was holding up the line. “Sorry about that, next is Tammy Pay.” He announced as Esme dashed back to her seat on the stands.

The rest of the day was much better, not too many teased her, most were busy finding their classrooms.

The girl Esme sat next to in her math class was nice enough to help her with some of the questions.

That night as the family sat to dinner Esme discussed her day with her family. After one of the strangest days she felt like her life was getting back on track

*** (Three years later)

Closing her locker as the final bell rang, Esme headed towards the parking lot where her boyfriend Jesse Tomkins waited in his old Toyota for her.

Some of her friends waved to her as she walked out to his car. Climbing in, she was greeted with a kiss. 

Jesse had bright green eyes and dark brown hair, almost the same color as Esme. Some of their friends called them the twin couple. They had started dating last year during their grade ten year. 

“Hey beautiful,” He said as he started the engine. As they began cursing down the road Jesse sighed. “Do you mind if I come over this afternoon?” 

Esme nodded. “Sure, Phil and Dean will be thrilled.” Her brothers were more than happy to have another guy around the house close to their age to go paintballing in the woods with. It was also a bonus to them that Jesse had a car.

“Yeah, your brothers are pretty cool. Phil spotted me a five the other day at the vending machine.”

“It is so strange to see my two brothers around high school.” Esme admitted. Dean was now in grade nine and Phil in grade ten. Ben was the only one in public school. 

“Sorry for just inviting myself over, my dad has just been out of town on the road lately and I hate going home to an empty house.”

“You are always welcome Jesse.” Esme said. “How is his job going lately?” 

Jesse shrugged. “Fine, I will tell you one thing, I for sure don’t want to be a trucker when I grow up.” He chuckled as he pulled into the driveway. 

“Well, you don’t have to follow in the footsteps of your parents. My father owns a lumber company. I have never picked up an axe.”

Climbing out of the car they were greeted by Tanya and Ben standing at the door frame.

“Hello Jesse,” Ben yelled. Once inside they bumped fist and Tanya brought out some refreshments.

The CNN news played in the background as everyone talked over each other in a friendly way. Once everyone was home mom drove the boys to Phil’s hockey game and Jesse’s dad got back in town early so he left to spend some time with him. 

Ken and Esme sat on the couch, Esme was reading a novel and her father was deeply engrossed in the news. 

Suddenly she heard her father shutter and she looked up from her book. They both gasped with horror as they looked on at the psychotic vampire on screen.

He was dressed in a long robe and had curly short hair. He had the other man by the back, like a puppet. 

“I Russell Edgington. Vampire king of Louisiana!” With one fluid motion he ripped the newscaster’s spine out his back.

Screaming began in the news room as people fled. The camera was left to roll as the vampire walked slowly and tilted to reveal his face. Covered in blood and fangs bearing he smiled and turned off the camera. 

The television dead air sound echoed throughout the house. Both Esme and Ken looked at the screen in shock.

“I am going to call you mother, tell her to get the kids and come home.”

Esme nodded, she watched her father franticly explain the situation over the phone. Shutting the TV off she ran down to the basement to grab her father’s old hunting rifle. 

Coming up the stairs she found her father pulling all the fine silverware from the drawers. 

“Dad, what are you doing?” She asked placing the gun in the hall closet. 

“Well…I read somewhere that silver keeps vampires away.” He said frantically. 

Esme sighed. “Calm down dad, why would they come after us? That incident happened seven counties over.”

A beam of sweat slid down his forehead. Whipping his head he then collapsed back on the sofa. “I guess you're right dear; I will just feel better once your brothers and mother are home.”

Suddenly the phone rang. Esme watched her father’s face stress even more. Instead of answering the phone polity he sounded almost rude.

“What do you want?” He spoke fast and got up and began pacing the kitchen. 

The voice on the other end sounded angry, the buzzing grew louder.

Esme bit her lip thoughtfully; there was a phone in her parent’s room. Waiting until her father had turned around to face the big glass sliding door that led to the back deck.

Picking up the receiver Esme tried not to make a sound as she listened to the conversation. 

“No!” Her father’s voice echoed in her ears, she lay on the floor and had the door closed in her parents’ room. She felt like a child sneaking around the house. 

The voice on the other end sighed. “Tell Tanya that we will be up there tomorrow night,” Her father tried to protest but he had to take a deep breath that was when the other voice spoke again. “We will collect her and head back to Dallas the following night.”

“It can’t be her! You have got it wrong.” 

The voice on the other end sounded sad. “I am afraid so. You know why I am coming before my scheduled visit. Russell must be stopped; this may be our only chance.”

“If it was in my family would my sons…?” Ken asked desperately. 

“There is a chance, I won’t lie but I have gone to a friend of mine who has visions. She is already a hunter, now is the time to strike while Russell is beginning his crusade.”

“Will you promise she will come back alive?” Ken asked softly.

After a moment of silence the voice that answered made Esme shiver slightly. “I will die before I let anyone hurt her.”

Slowly Esme put the phone back on the holder. Running down stairs she ran into her father’s arms.

“Dad, is someone coming tomorrow?” She asked on the verge of tears.

Sighing he patted her back. “Yes Esme, some people are coming to meet you.” 

Before anything else could be said the front door open and Tanya, Phil, Dean and Ben came through. 

Ben looked around and peered out the kitchen window. “Are we safe mom?” He asked.

“Yeah idiot, those bloodsuckers can’t get in without an invite.” Dean said opening the pantry and grabbed a box of cookies.

Phil cut in. “Yeah and I hear silver can weaken them, we are pretty rural here. There are little odds a vampire could find us.”

“Enough kids. Go up to Dean and Ben’s room and watch a movie, your mother and I need to talk.”

They all slogged up the stairs. After closing the door Ben took a seat on the sofa as Dean and Phil looked through movies on the shelves. 

Esme stared out the window watching the waves hit the beach in their back yard. The sound of the movie began to play, Esme began to tear up.

Phil noticed his sister standing in the corner, as his brothers stayed glued on the TV. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her; as soon as he did she began to cry.

“What is wrong?” Phil asked as they walked out into his room. Sitting on the edge of his bed Esme finally spoke.

“I overheard dad on the phone today, someone is coming to take me away tomorrow night.” Sinking her head into her hands she felt Phil pat her back.

“Esme, maybe mom and dad are sending us all away because of the vampire on the news?” He offered.

“No, it’s just me…don’t tell Ben and Dean,” Esme said sadly. “From the sounds of it some people need me to do something dangerous with that Russell vampire.”

Phil frowned. “What the hell could you possibly do?” He said aloud. “Nothing personal, but you are five foot five and less than a hundred fifty pounds, I don’t think you could make a dent in a vampire.”

Esme laughed nervously. “Yeah, your right. I must be mistaken. Thank bro.” He nodded and Esme took off down the stairs and crawled into bed. Just before she turned out the light she saw a text from Jesse, three words made her world a little brighter. I love you.

***

As the sun set on the dismal Sunday, Esme nervously waited for the visitors to arrive. Jesse was visiting his grandmother in Florida. 

She wasn’t sure if his father had decided to travel to the sunny state because of family bonding time or because of the vampire close to home.

Around seven thirty there was a hard knock at the front door. Ben was made to stay in his room, Phil, Dean and Esme sat in the living room watching TV. 

Tanya stepped forward and opened the door. “Hello,” She said nervously. “Please come on in.”

Vampire was the first thing Esme thought. It caused her to spin around and look over the back of the couch. 

Her gaze was met with a young pale boy, he looked about her age. Short brown hair, piercing green eyes and a thorn tattoo around his neck. The second was tall with blue eyes and slick blonde hair.

She tapped her brothers on their shoulders. “There are vampires in the house.” She whispered hotly. 

Dean’s eyes widened. “W…what do we do?” 

The boy vampire cleared his throat and all the kids looked around. “I will tell you what you can do, first off relax.” He said in a soft tone.

The whole room just felt easier to breath in Esme noted. All the stress she had about these people had melted away. 

The vampire then cocked his head to the side and smiled. “Feel better?” He asked the room. No one answered but he went on as if they did. “Now, I am sure you know about the vampire King Russell has gone quite mad. He is a thousand years older than I am and two thousand years older than Eric.” 

“Yes,” Esme said. “I…um overheard your phone call with my dad. Why do you want to take me away?”

“Well Esme, you come from a long line of vampire hunters, it’s in your blood. The awareness and strength, speed and knowledge, you’re a hunter.”

Frowning she stood and spread her hands. “Whoa, you have the wrong girl here; I have trouble lifting lumber at dad yard!” She protested.

The blonde vampire snickered. “Have you been there recently?”

Her face got hot as she frowned. “Who the hell are you guys?” She demanded. 

“How rude of me,” The boy said. “My name is Godric and this is Eric.” 

“Esme, why don’t you go wait in your room and wait for a while?” Mom asked.

Rolling her eyes Esme picked up the phone from the counter. “Fine but I am calling Jesse!” She said dramatically.

Godric looked slightly concerned. “Jesse?”

“My boyfriend,” Esme explained self-aware that both vampires were staring at her intensity. “So, I am sixteen…what is the big deal?”

Godric shrugged and smiled slightly. “Don’t you feel you’re a little young to have a boyfriend?”

Esme frowned and crossed her arms. “Don’t you feel you’re a little old to be concerned about a high school student?” 

Godric chuckled. “I suppose so.” Mimicking her pose he locked eyes with her. “Remember me.” He said softly.

Blinking, she backed away slowly. Then she turned to Phil and Dean and pulled them close and walked with them up to Dean’s room.

Ben had his ear pressed to the vent next to the bunk bed. He hopped on the sofa as soon as he saw them all coming into the room.

“How did it go?” Ben asked excitedly. Perching on the edge of the sofa he waited eagerly to be filled in about the mysterious strangers.

“Phil or Dean can tell you.” Esme said staring out the window. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” She said desperately. 

“What do you mean Esme?” Dean asked. 

Shaking her head she fought to hold the tears back. “I…I keep seeing things in double vision, that vampire down there…I think he was my father at one point.”

“Vampires can’t have kids.” Phil put in lounging on the unoccupied spot on the sofa as Dean continued to frown. 

“I will be right back,” Dean declared. He watched Esme staring out the window looking confused and saddened.

Descending the stairs Dean saw the two vampires in on the back deck sitting with his parents. 

Swiftly opening the patio door he stepped in front of Godric and crossed his arms.

His parents looked horrified and the blonde vampire looked ready to attack.

“May I help you?” Godric said politely, sitting forward in his chair. He then glanced at Eric and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Eric I am fine.” He said softly.

“Dean!” Tanya yelled frantically. “I told you kids to stay upstairs!”

Dean didn’t take his eyes off Godric. “What did you do to my sister?”

Sighing deeply Godric answered. “I gave her, her true memories. It is the only way we can move forward with our plan.”

“What fake memories does she have?”

“The same as you Dean, Esme is not your sister. I wish I could have done this easier but Eric, Esme and I need to head back to Dallas tomorrow night.”

Dean pushed a plastic lawn chair of the deck, snapping the leg off. He then turned suddenly and glared at his parents. “You knew!” He declared. “How could you lie to us? Let us live with a stranger?”

Tanya stood up. “She is not a stranger, she is your cousin. We did it to protect you all.”

Godric stood and put both hands stretched out to keep them apart. “How about we all settle down?” He suggested.

Dean whipped a tear from his heated face. “Do I have to forget that she is my sister as well?”

Godric raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have to. I can let you keep the memories I created or take them. Now you know the truth it is your choice.”

Dean ran his fingers through his long shaggy hair he finally spoke after a long moment. “If she is as kind, protective and honest as I know her, then I think I want to keep her as a sister.”

Eric spoke for the first time since Dean came out. “She is. Godric just gave you the memories of the girl we have known since she was five.”

Dean sighed. “Is she coming back once she helps you both?”

Godric tilted his head and looked a little sad. “Yes, even though legally I have the papers as her guardian she will reside here. It is what’s best.”

“Can I tell Ben and Phil?” Dean asked.

Tanya shook her head. “Ben in only ten, he is too young to know!” She sobbed. 

“We will tell Phil once Esme leaves tomorrow night.” Ken said as Tanya sat back down and buried her head her hands.

“I…I um better get back upstairs.” Dean said turning around and opening the patio door.

He stopped mid step as Esme brushed past him. She had tears rolling down her eyes, Godric waited with open arms.

“Daddy,” She whispered into his ear. “I have missed you.”

Godric held her close. “I have missed you my child. How was it here with your cousins and aunt and uncle?”

“I liked having a family, but you are also my family.” She reminded him. “I am glad you kept your promise and didn’t meet the sun.” 

He chuckled. “And I am glad you have known a loving family.”

Esme realized her aunt and uncle were sitting down right behind her. Turning she spread her hands. “Mom, dad you are still my parents. I love you both.” 

Tanya and Ken embraced her and Godric looked at Eric as the clouds began to clear on the silent night in the forest.

“Eric and I will be back soon, we need to feed.” He looked at them all. “I recommend you all get some sleep.”

Tanya reached out and hugged him. “Thank you Godric.” She sobbed. “I have always wanted a daughter.”

“Thank you, for taking care of her like your own.” 

Whipping tears from her eyes she stepped back. “She is my own.”

“I can see that,” He turned to Esme. “See you in few hours.” Godric said to Esme. With that he and Eric took off like blurs into the forest.

The air was still outside as Esme stood watching the leave settle back into place; Ken put his arm around her.

“Let’s get inside.” He suggested.

Looking at the clock in her room she saw it was almost half past midnight. She got dressed into her pajamas and crawled under her covers.

Just as she was on the edge of sleep there was a knock on the door. She could sense it wasn’t Godric or Eric but she wasn’t sure who else would be up so late.

“Come in?”

The door opened slowly to reveal Ben. He was wearing his AC/DC t-shirt and patchwork pajama bottoms. He looked very worried; he sat at the end of her bed.

“Hi.” He said awkwardly.

“Hi yourself,” She said sitting up slowly rubbing her eyes. “What’s wrong Ben?”

“I can’t sleep, Dean and Phil won’t tell me what’s going on and mom and dad invited those scary vampires in the house to take you away!” By this point his voice was growing louder. 

Esme sighed, moving over and pulled back the bed sheets. “Look Ben, even I don’t know what’s going on but Godric isn’t scary, as for Eric…he is harmless to you.” She prattled on as she fought back a yawn. “If you are really scared…I guess you can sleep in here tonight.” 

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” He asked as he grabbed the pillows and propped them up at the other end. 

“As long as you keep your feet out of my face.” Esme said.

Ben laughed. Dangling his toes close to her nose, causing her to burst out laughing. “What, they are not touching you.” He said slyly.

“Just go to sleep little brother.” She said rolling over she finally drifted to sleep after one of the most stressful days of her life.

It was close to dawn when she was awoken by the weight shifting on the bed. Opening her eyes she saw Ben was still asleep, Godric stared down at her.

“Hi Dad,” She whispered. “How was your hunt?”

He smiled, his fangs glistening in the darkness. “Good, we found a bar in town. The locals are very welcoming.” 

“Yeah, I bet. Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” 

“Was it hard to leave me here?” Esme’s voice was so soft only a vampire could hear.

Godric reached across the bed and placed a hand on her cheek. “I have lived over two thousand years; it was one of the hardest things I had to do. I love you like a daughter Esme. No matter how old you are I will always try and be here for you. I just want you to know, I have missed you every day since you left. You have a family now though; I am glad that they have taken care of you.”

“They really have. They love me, thank you Godric…dad.” She hugged him; she eyed the clock and noticed the time. “Oh you better get to the basement, the sun is coming up.”

“Yes, Eric will be frantic if I am not down there soon. Get some more sleep honey; we will discuss the plan tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Esme said sadly. He was then gone and only Ben’s snoring filled the room. Rolling over, she wrapped the blanket she could around her she tried to get what little sleep she could.

The morning started normally enough. Her father left for work and the boys went to school. Esme had gotten her mother to report she was sick. There was too much on her mind to go to classes.

Tanya had to go to a town meeting and the market so Esme was left alone in the house. Staring at the basement door she wished time would move forward. 

Suddenly the house phone rang, as soon as she picked it up she recognized the caller. It was the high school vice principal. 

“Is this Mrs. Paterson?” An alarmed voice asked on the other end. “I am trying to get in touch with Dean, is he there?” 

“No. isn’t he at school?”

There was a pause. “No, in the middle of his science class he stormed out and took off of school property. Who exactly am I speaking too?” She asked.

“Esme, I am sorry I am not in school today Mrs. Rushlin. I think my mother phoned in this morning.” 

“Yes, yes dear. But we were worried about your brother. The way he ran off like that. Something must have really upset him.” She said in a worried tone.

“I will let my mom know and call as soon as we find him.” Esme promised. 

Hanging up the phone Esme grabbed her jacket and took of down the long driveway in search of her brother. 

Walking through the bushes she tried to separated her real memories from the fake ones. Even if the memories were fake she need to think hard about Dean would go when he was upset.

Then it hit her, there old club house at the edge of the woods. It was where he ran off once when Phil had wrecked his favorite hockey card.

It was a perfect place to hide out from the world and cool down. Esme headed down the dirt path across the forest. 

When she laid eyes on the club house she saw Dean’s bike parked beside the old oak tree near the door.

She smiled. This was the right place. Pulling open the rusty door she saw her brother sitting on the old wooden chair playing Gameboy was Dean. His back was to her so she was able to step in fully before he turned around.

“Oh, um hey Esme,” He said nervously. “What are you doing here?”

Crossing her arms she raised an eyebrow. “Brother, what are you doing here?” She asked in the same tone. “The principal called, thankfully I picked up.”

Some of the stress cleared off his face. “So mom and dad aren’t looking for me.” It wasn’t a question. He closed the video game and stood, stretching. “I couldn’t go to school and pretend everything is alright, when clearly it isn’t.” 

“Don’t you think I am freaking out too?” Esme asked. “I just found out I was raised by a vampire, most of my life is a lie and it’s up to me to save everyone from that crazy king guy!” Her voice kept getting louder as she piled things on. 

“Yeah, you definitely got it worse than I do. Phil and Ben don’t know about you. But I do, I don’t know if I should tell them. I honestly wish I believed the lie.”

Esme laughed. “You and I both kid. I really liked having a family, brothers, parents a life outside of coffins and blood and vampires.”

Dean opened the door as they walked out of the clubhouse. He grabbed his bike and walked it along with them as they began walking the trail home. “Then why go with those guys. Stay with us, your family.”

Tears came to Esme’s eyes; she wrapped her arms around him. “I will come back after I sort this mess in Dallas out.”

At the house now the both sighed in relief due to the fact that their mother wasn’t back from the market yet.

“What am I going to tell mom?” Dean asked. “She thinks I am at school.”

Esme looked slightly panicked as well until she spotted the motor boat at the edge of her family's dock. Reaching into her wallet she pulled out her boaters’ card. “I think we should take the boat and drive it to the closest island and mellow out there.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “What about your destiny with those vamps?” He asked.

“Can I be honest?” She asked as he nodded. “I am freaking out, I don’t want to be a hunter, having people depending on me, and it’s all too much!” Esme confessed running her fingers through her hair.

“Maybe we should swing by crazy Carl cabin and grab some weed.” Dean suggested as they walked down to the dock together.

Esme sighed. Carl Rodie was lived in a shack at the end of the lake. He was a small time pot dealer; he worked at the local gas station and was the sort of person that didn’t really stand out. All the teens knew who he was but he was very careful not to get busted. 

“Yeah, I know he keeps some joints in a small cubby behind his fridge.” Esme said as she started the motor. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “And how would you know that?” He asked.

Esme look embarrassed as she continued to drive close to the shore, the sun was high in the sky and the wind was still. “Ginny, Hannah and I went there last month for before Vince’s party.” She said with a smile. 

“Oh, so it’s not your first time, I guess you’re not good girl everyone thinks you are.” He said rolling his eyes as Esme cruised down the lake.

When they spotted the shack she cut the motor and reached out and grabbed a paddle. Both of them rowed to shore. 

The dock had an old canoe tied up and the grass on the lawn was full of weeds. Thankfully the big truck Carl drove was nowhere to be seen. As they drifted in Esme suddenly heard a loud sound from the forest. It echoed through the trees, it sounded like a gunshot.

“So!” A drunken voice slurred from the bushes. “You are the kids that have been stealing my pot!” 

“No!” Dean said throwing his hands in the air. “It’s our first time here; we will just be on our way now.”

Esme pulled the ripcord to start the motor but it flooded. She turned to the man who still had the barrel pointed at her. “Please let us leave.” She begged.

Suddenly Godric’s eyes flew open; it was unusual for him to awaken in this manner. He then had and image of Esme and Dean in a boat with a man holding them at gunpoint. Checking his wrist watch he saw it was only four, sunset was two hours away. 

Hissing in frustration he opened his coffin and inhaled the dust of the unused basement where Tanya and Ken had put their coffins. 

He pulled out his cellphone and called Tanya. He voice on the other end sounded startled.

“Hello?” She said breathlessly. He could hear her footsteps above him.

“Dean and Esme took a boat, they are being held by gunpoint somewhere!” He spoke fast trying to pinpoint their location in his mind. “Sixty seven Oak Lane!”

“H-how do you know where they are?” Tanya asked in a panic as she ran down the basement stars. She hung the phone up and dialled the local police; knocking on the door she waited for Godric to open it.

He looked paler than usual; he reached out and took the phone from her. “I would like to report a crime going on at Sixty seven Oak Lane, two children are being held hostage by the owner. Please hurry.” He turned to Tanya and sighed. “Go, save my daughter.” He then climbed back into the coffin. 

***

Esme could already hear sirens as she carefully helped Dean out of the boat. Carl still had his gun pointed at them. Once the police started to holler over the fence Carl face went pale. 

“It’s over!” Yelled the cop closest to them, He raised his firearm. “Drop the weapon!”

As he through the gun to the ground it went off, clipping Esme in the shoulder as she pushed Dean out of the way. 

The police ran and cuffed Carl and paramedics who rushed toward Esme and Dean. Esme was then laid in the stretcher in the ambulance. Dean hopped in holding her hand as they turned the steep roads to the cottage hospital.

Esme opened her eyes slowly and was surprised at how many people were surrounding her in the tiny room. 

Several IV’s were stuck in her arm. Looking over at her right shoulder she saw gnaws, aware enough she realized she had already received surgery.

“How is Dean?” She asked groggily. Then she spotted him behind Phil trying to squeeze through Eric and Godric who stood the closest and looked very protective. 

“Fine,” Dean said from behind Ben and Phil. “Don’t worry Essie, that drug dealer will be locked up for a long time.”

Tanya and Kent were sitting in the chairs in the corner of the room, whenever one of the boys got to close, Godic would let a low growl as a warning.

“What exactly where you two doing at that horrid place?” Tanya asked in a strained voice. 

Dean had obviously not said anything but Esme knew she must tell the truth. Sitting up slightly she began. “I was freaking out about being some vampire hunter, honestly dad,” She turned to stare up at Godric. “Three years of not seeing you then you come back into my life and dump this on me.”

“Esme, I have been there for you over the years, you just didn’t know it.” Godric protested.

Raising one eyebrow Esme chuckled darkly. “How is that fair?” She asked dryly.

For the first time he looked very angry with her. “I did what I thought was best, you are a minor, it is my call. I know the task is daunting but the vampire king must be stopped!”

“I thought sending me up here was so I wasn’t in danger?” 

His eyes darkened slightly. “I will allow no harm to come to you. Esme, I know you are scared, this is your destiny.”

Esme rubbed her eye as the doctor came in. He eyed all the people in the room and cleared his throat. “How are you feeling Ms. Paterson?” He asked grabbing the binder hanging in the corner of the room.

“Fine, It’s nothing. Just a scratch.” She said patting her wound, flinching with pain.

“Well the good news is we were able to get the bullet out without injuring your major arteries.” 

“Well that’s good.” Tanya sighed in relief. She then turned to the doctor. “When can Esme leave?” 

“Tomorrow night.” He said signing his papers. “Now I think Esme needs some rest, please give her some space.”

Her brothers groaned as they exited with Tanya and Kent headed out, Eric was next and finally Godric. His eyes lingered and he then nodded to himself.

The room was very quiet as the fan was twirling on the far corner dresser. She could hear other nurses walking the hallway until about one in the morning. 

Esme forced herself to sit up and carefully remove the morphine bag and crawled out of the bed and walked to the room door. 

Slowly she looked for the exit, getting shot wasn’t slowing Eric and Godric’s plan of taking her to Dallas and she was still trying to sort through her memories, half were real and half weren’t and the overlaps made her head hurt.

“They are fools to think I can help.” She whispered as she pushed the door that said exit but to her shock a loud buzzing alarm was set off.

Esme was still wearing her nightgown and socks but she took off down the two flights of stairs and out the front double doors. 

Her feet were slipping on the wet grass as rain drops hit her eyes. Having no clue where she was going she cut into the woods that were near the highway. 

Crying she pulled sat on the soggy ground and put her head between her knees. The brushes around her were still but then for a split second they moved.

Without looking up she sighed. “Hello Godric. You know how annoying that blood bond can be?” She asked sarcastically.

He chuckled. “You should feel it from my side.” He then knelt down. “I know how afraid you are. True I sent you here to keep you safe but in this plan of mine you will be safe I promise. If he takes both our lives I will do everything to insure you make it out safely.”

“You don’t expect to survive…do you?” 

“I don’t know. Our plan is this; we take you back to Dallas, to your home. Train you to be prepared for anything. You will be the distraction and Eric and I will hold him down to stake him, as soon as we lay hands on him you will flee, I have arranged an escape.” He helped her up as he spoke.

Esme raised her hands in defeat. “You win. I will go, if and only if you promise me two things.” She leaned on a huge oak tree. “One, you promise that this isn’t a suicide mission for any of us.” He smiled as he nodded. “Two, once we return here to my cousins and I suppose I will live here but you will visit and I will know who you are.” 

“I suppose that’s fair.” Godric sighed, lifting her in his arms he ran through the forest towards the house.


End file.
